Inuyasha's Lost Memory! Part One
by SugarDefiant
Summary: Inuyasha fights a strange woman, and loses tetsigua in the process, on top of that he doesn't know who he is! and somehow end's up in Kagomes time. Is this Narakus doing? Or does someone else want Inuyasha out of the way?
1. Inuyasha's Missing?

A/N: Inuyasha and all their character's are a creation of Rumiko Takahashi. I in no way take any credit for them. (Exept for the ones I made up like...Mia, Seira, and Ikira. I hope you enjoy it...this is actually a sequel to my previous Inuyasha Fanfiction, but coming on now wont confuse you.   
  
(I hope.)  
  
Chapter one: Inuyasha's missing!   
  
Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Kirra, and Sango were asleep by the fire place. The night was cold and dark, the fire dyed slowly as the hour's went by. Inuyasha simply refused to sleep, he had become human that night and not wanting to let his guard down. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was sleeping soundly, he shifted the hair out of her face. There was a sound of a twig cracking behind him. Inuyasha turned around quickly and unsheathed the tetsigua, which tonight was only a rusty blade. "What do you want!?" Inuyasha stood his ground.  
  
"Forget..." The figure came out of the darkness of the forest and into the light of the fire. She had big milky blue eye's and looked to be only human.   
  
"What!?" Inuyasha stared at her unsure what to do.  
  
"Forget it...forget everything...Kagome...Miroku...Sango...Shippou...." The girls eye's were flashing a bright light, which swirled in Inuyasha's eye's. He shook his head, the word's were repeating over and over. His head began to sting with every word. "nnnnngh!" The pain was unbearable, the woman's voice wouldn't stop. Forget about Naraku...Kagome...Kikyou. Forget everything you know about your friends, forget all you know about them.  
  
"Shu-shut up!!" Inuyasha lunged at her but his vision was blurred by the pain and missed.   
  
"What's the matter? Are you dizzy...?" The girl stepped closer to him in front the rising sun. She noticed that the other's were waking. "We had better take this elsewhere Inuyasha." The girl waved her arm and they were slowly disappearing. Inuyasha's demon side was returning to him, but not fast enough.   
  
"What!?" Inuyasha could hardly hear her, her voice was still running in his head. He looked over at Kagome who was slowly fading away, he couldn't tell if she was leaving or he was. Kagome woke up. She saw what was happening to Inuyasha and got scared.   
  
"Inuyasha!?" Kagome stood up and started running to him, outstretching her hand.   
  
"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stretched out his right arm which was holding the tetsigua, to try and reach Kagome. Kagome grabbed the tetsigua and tried to pull Inuyasha out of the blinding light that was surrounding him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled as hard as she could but her hand was slipping and the sheath from the sword was coming off. "What's going on!? Inuyasha!" The light glew brighter and Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome fell backwards holding the tetsigua. "Inuyasha!" Kagome was on all fours crying, kneeling in the dirt. What happened to you? Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked over at Miroku and the other's, they were all still sleeping soundly. She ran over to them and shook them rapidly. "Wake up! Inuyasha is gone!" No one moved. "Wake up!" Tears were welling in her eye's, she wanted to go after Inuyasha. She shook them harder. "WAKE UP!!" They started to stir, Sango woke looking really drowsy.   
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango sat up.  
  
"Inuyasha's gone! How could you all sleep through that!? We have to go find him!" Kagome was crying and screaming frantically.  
  
Sango got up and grabbed Kagome's shoulder's to calm her down. "Kagome-chan, calm down. What do you mean Inuyasha is gone? Where did he go?" Miroku and the other's woke up at the words.  
  
"Someone took him away, this girl- she was I don't know! We have to look for him now! Let's go!" Kagome held tightly onto the tetsigua.  
  
"Kagome-chan calm down. Inuyasha has some jewel shards right?" (Sango)   
  
"No! He gave them to me last night, because it was a full moon!" (Kagome)  
  
"Well then...maybe we can use tetsigua." (Sango)  
  
"Tetsigua?" (Kagome)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Inuyasha and the girl ended up in the open clearing near the well.  
  
"This seems more private..." The girl stepped forward. Inuyasha was back in his half demon form. "I was lucky to catch you on such a night...." She continued to walk towards him. Inuyasha backed up, his head was still searing in pain. He couldn't hear, see, or talk, all he knew was the pain. "Your lady friend was quite the bother wasn't she? My sleeping spell didn't seem to effect her." As she walked closer to Inuyasha, the words in his head were louder. FORGET ALL YOU KNOW. FORGET EVERYONE YOU KNOW. FORGET YOURSEL-  
  
Inuyasha fell backwards into the well, he was tumbling, the words had stopped but his head was still throbbing, burning, he was beginning to feel light headed. The girl looked down the well. "Damn! I wasn't finished with mind!" She jumped down in the well and hit the ground, but found nothing. Inuyasha was no longer there. "Where did he go!?" She jumped back out and began searching the area. Nothing. "How...?" She shrugged and walked off. "Oh well. It is no longer my concern...I just hope it took full affect before I lost my contact...or you will not be let off so easy next time...Inuyasha." The girl disappeared into the sun light.  
  
Next Chapter- Out of site, out of mind.  
  
Preview of next chapter: Kagome and the other's are waiting for Inuyasha to call the tetsigua to him, so they can locate him. But in the mean time Inuyasha is in Kagome's world, and doesn't remember anything!  
  
(Don't miss it!)  
  
A/N: I like the way this first chapter turned out...it's not so much the sequel of my first one. But if you didn't read my first one, you might not understand the plot that well. 


	2. Found: Lost Dog!

Chapter Two: Found: Lost Dog.   
  
Inuyasha woke up, his head banging. "Huh?" Inuyasha was inside the well unsure how he got there, he climbed out. "Where...?" He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't recognize anything. He was in a dark room, the door's were shut and the smell was familiar. He walked out of the shrine where the well was kept. It was dark, night had fallen already and the breeze from the cold night's air clung to him. Inuyasha walked around the grounds, hoping to see something that had some clue as to how he got here. He walked up to the sacred tree and felt a sudden warmth over himself, there was something about this tree, He thought hard. "nnngh!" Inuyasha's head began to throb, he started to hear a woman's voice that burned his head with every word.  
  
Forget it! Forget Everything! Inuyasha was breathing hard, he had to get away from the tree. He ran off the Higurashi grounds and out to the streets, he had no idea where he was going. The pain was unbearable that it blurred his vision and made his body weak. Instinctively, Inuyasha jumped into the air, but not knowing how far he'd gone or where he was at the time, crashed through the window of someone's home. He began to feel light headed again.  
  
Inuyasha walked unsteadily around the room, he couldn't fight it. Inuyasha fell backwards onto a bed. He was out cold.  
  
Yawn "I gott'a ask for some morning shift's instead...I still have a test to study for..." Inuyasha's ears perked, he heard a women's voice, it was far away. "Where is my key now...aha!" The clack of the lock's opening startled him up. He jumped off the bed, but did not know what to do next. The door opened and a girl about the age of 15 walked inside, school bag in hand. She looked up to see Inuyasha standing inside a circle of shattered glass, a calm expression on her face.  
  
"Umm..." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"I'm calling the cops." The girl pulled out a cellphone and dialed 911. "Yes hello, there's a intruder in my home. Yes. 1895 Orien way. Thank you." click She put the cellphone back in her bag and pulled out her pepper spray in return. "Now you just stay there and wait for them to come take you away." He didn't like what she said.  
  
"Wait a second! I don't know how I got here!" Inuyasha stepped forward but cut his foot on the glass, which to his surprise didn't hurt all that much.  
  
"Yeah that's a good one. Your busted!" She held the pepper spray up and aimed it at his face.  
  
"No really!" (Inuyasha)  
  
"Yeah well then what's with the costume!?" She didn't let her guard down.  
  
"It's not a costume!" I think... Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure himself.  
  
"Really...?" The girl walked up to him. "Well then...hold still." She lifted her arm and touched his ear. It was soft and furry. She pulled hard.   
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha pulled back.  
  
"It...didn't come off..." She backed up, dazed, she wasn't sure what to do at this new outcome. He's telling the truth...?   
  
"See. I don't know how I got here...umm..." Inuyasha didn't know how else to convince her.   
  
"Uh..." She heard sirens in the distance and foot steps coming to her front door. "Hide!" She pushed Inuyasha under her bed and went to the door. Police men stormed inside holding their guns out right.   
  
"Miss! Are you all right!? Where is the intruder!?" The police man that spoke was a burly man with a shaggy gotee.   
  
"He went through the window and ran down the street!" She pointed out the window and then down at the glass.  
  
"All right! Go out there and check it out!" The man pointed out side and motioned half of the four men out there. "Now I need you to tell me what he looked like." He walked up to her with a note pad and pen in hand.  
  
"Sure...well...he had a black ski mask on so...I didn't really see..." She tried hard to look sincere. "But he was about 6'5 and pretty braud shouldered."  
  
"All right. Thank you for your time miss." The officer waved his hand at the men left in the room, the men left and he followed. She could hear the sirens slowly fading further away.  
  
"You can come out now." She pulled on Inuyasha's sleeve to help him up out from under the bed. "So. What's your name?"  
  
"Umm..." Inuyasha thought hard, he knew this one. "Inuyasha. Ow!" His head gave a hard pound at his name.  
  
"What's wrong? Oh!" She looked at his foot. "You cut your foot on the glass huh? Wait here." She walked over to her closet and grabbed her first aid kit, pulling out a roll of bandage's and wrapped his foot. "Better?" Inuyasha's head still hurt but it was slowly fading.  
  
"Yeah...um...thanks." (Inuyasha)  
  
"Oh Yeah! My name is Mia Hikaru. So you really don't know how you got here?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha looked down at the glass.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I can clean that up later. Umm...you don't remember anything at all...any friends, family?" She packed up her first aid kit.  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Well Inuyasha...you can stay here until you do. If you want. I mean where else can you go?" She had her back to him while she was picking up shards of glass off the floor.  
  
"Okay..." Inuyasha wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but she was right. What else could he do? Where else could he go? He didn't know anyone else here.   
  
"All right then. Welcome to my home roomie!" She got up and held out her hand. "Let's shake on it." Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they shook.  
  
"Cool. Now you can start by helping me clean up this mess you made, I'll have to call someone to fix it in the morning, it's way to late now." Inuyasha and Mia kneeled down and picked up the glass.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kagome and the other's were setting up camp after a long day, they had spent the entire day looking for Inuyasha. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome...we'll have better luck tomorrow." Sango took Kiarra and moved over to where she planned to sleep.  
  
"Yeah...tomorrow." Kagome held tightly to the tetsigua. Inuyasha...where are you? She got into her sleeping bag and went to sleep.  
  
Next chapter- Out of site, out of mind.   
  
A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of you who wrote reviews for my first chapter! I'm so happy! Since these Inuyasha Fanfics are the first few I've done...and I got good reviews on all of them. Thank you so much. Well I hope you liked this chapter too...and I'll get started on the third right away! See you soon! 


	3. Out of site, out of mind

Chapter Three: Out of Site, Out of mind.   
  
Mia's alarm clock went off loudly at 7:00 am. beep beep beep beep.  
  
"Ugh..." She and Inuyasha had fallen asleep on the floor after cleaning up the glass. "Oh no! I got to get to school!" Mia got up and grabbed her school bag. "I'll be back in a few hours okay!" She ran to her mirror and brushed her hair.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha woke up startled.  
  
"I have to go to school! But I'll be back in few hours! Okay? You can help yourself to anything in the fridge and watch all the TV you want just don't go outside or anything!" She was jamming books into her school bag.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Well I don't know...maybe because you have dog ears! I don't know why you have them but you do. And I really don't think people will think it's really normal. So just stay here and when I come home I'll have a surprise for you. Kay?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"All right! I'll see you later Inuyasha!" Mia ran to her front door, put on her shoes and ran out the door.  
  
"Hmmm..." Inuyasha looked around the room, he needed to find something to either jog his memory or occupy his time.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kagome and the other's were riding Kiarra calling Inuyasha's name. Sango looked back at Kagome. "Kiarra turn around!"  
  
"Sango. What are you doing?" Kiarra was headed in the direction of the sacred tree.   
  
"You should go back to your world Kagome...go visit your family...we can look for Inuyasha in the mean time. It will help take your mind off things..." Sango landed Kiarra near the well.  
  
Kagome looked at the well. "All right...thanks Sango." She gave everyone her thanks and jumped into the well. She came to the bottom inside the shrine at her home. She climbed out, and since she was already in her school cloth's and had her bag she headed straight to school.  
  
BING BONG BING The school bell rang as Kagome ran to the front gate.  
  
"Kagome!" She heard her three friends yell in unison. "We're glad to see got over your Horrible rash." Horrible rash!? Thanks grandpa. "we better hurry before we're late!" Her friends grabbed her arms and they ran to class.  
  
Mia was right behind them carrying a cloth's store shopping bag, while she was struggling to keep the bag up while running she ran into Kagome and her friends.  
  
"Ow!" Mia and all the cloth's in her bag flew out all over the ground.  
  
Kagome and her friends were on the ground as well. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Mia got up and bowed in apology to Kagome and her friends.   
  
"No. It's okay...I wasn't really paying attention either." Kagome kneeled down and picked up some of her disgareded cloths. She noticed that she had bought boy's cloths, and lots of hats. "Umm...these yours?" Kagome handed her the shirts and hats she'd picked up.  
  
"Well yeah why not? Thanks but I'm already late. Thanks!" Mia grabbed her stuff and ran inside.  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome asked while picking up her bag.  
  
"That was Mia Hikaru. She just enrolled a little while ago. Oh! We're going to be late!" Kagome and her friends ran inside.  
  
A few hours later   
  
BIING BONG BING BONG  
  
"Mia! Don't forget about work tonight!" A girl about 16 years old with short black hair was waving and calling after her.  
  
"I wont Seira! Oh Seira! Come here!" Mia waved her over. Seira ran over to her.  
  
"What is it?" (Seira)  
  
"I need your help with something...can you come over after work tonight?"  
  
Mia was jogging in place, she had to hurry.  
  
"Sure! I'll see you later then!" Seira ran off.  
  
"Later!" Mia ran past Kagome and her friends so she could catch the light at the cross walk..  
  
Kagome's friend snorted. "How rude is she!?" Kagome paid no mind to her friends, she was lost in thought.  
  
"I have to hurry home you guy's see you later!" Kagome ran to catch the cross walk light too. She wanted get back to the feudal era to look for Inuyasha.  
  
At Mia's house   
  
"I'm home!" Mia opened the door and placed the bags down. "I have something for you Inuyasha." Mia pulled out some shoe box's, cloths, hats and some other things like a tooth brush, socks and swim shorts. "I hope I guessed your sizes right...but if I didn't I can just take them back and get you something bigger." She handed him some shirts and pants. "Go try them on."  
  
She pushed Inuyasha into the bathroom and shut the door. "Tell me if the fit!"   
  
"Umm..." Inuyasha stared at the cloths, he wasn't sure how to put them on.  
  
"I'll just guess..." Inuyasha put the shirt on inside out, he put the pants on right but he wasn't sure what to do with the shoes. He walked out.  
  
"Ah! Do they f-" She looked at Inuyasha. "Ha ha ha ha! Here let me help with that. She pulled off his shirt and turned it right side out then put it back on him. She had bought him some tan cargo skater pants and a black V shirt with a red outline of the cat symbol, she also put on his hat which was plain black. She had bought him some black Osiris shoes to go with his outfit. "You look great!" Mia brought him over to the mirror. "What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha saw himself. For some reason it didn't natural for him but he shook it off.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha pointed towards the window that he broke. "I fixed the window."  
  
"Hey cool! It's a good thing to, I spent all my money on these cloths. Now, my friend is coming over tonight, she's the only person I know that might be able to help you."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Now. What do you want for dinner?" Mia went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "I was thinking- WHAT!? You ate all the food!?"  
  
"Umm..." She did say help yourself.   
  
"Well come on then....we're going shopping, put on your hat. Your coming with me." Mia pulled her wallet out of her pocket and looked through it.  
  
"Yeah...I have enough. Come on, it's a good time to try on your new coat too." Mia grabbed the coat and gave it to Inuyasha. He put it on and was dragged out side by the arm.  
  
Mia and Inuyasha were walking down the street down to the store. "So now...what do you want for dinner? I was thinking codfish..."  
  
"Fish?" Inuyasha didn't really care. "Sure."  
  
"Good. well we'll buy some codfish and dessert for our dinner and then we'll buy all the rest of the stuff. Mia and Inuyasha were at the store entrance, they got inside. Inuyasha looked around at everything, nothing in here looked familiar. "Okay...I'll go get the codfish, you come with me." She pulled him by the sleeve while looking at a shopping list. "There it is!" Mia went over to the frozen food area, and Inuyasha stopped, looking at the candy's and such. Mia looked over at him staring intently at the junkfood. "Grab whatever you think looks good Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind some sweets."  
  
"...." Inuyasha grabbed some chips and candy. Mia looked over at him again and noticed he grabbed some chocolate.   
  
"No!" Mia grabbed the chocolate quickly and tossed it back on the shelf.  
  
"Why'd you do that!?" Inuyasha's ruddiness was coming back to him.  
  
"Well, I don't know! Your some kind of dog thing, I think, you cant eat chocolate." Mia stared him down  
  
"I'm a demon! Not a common house pet!!" Inuyasha stopped. What did he just say...how did he know that about himself ?  
  
"What did you just say...?" Mia inched closer to whisper to him. "Your a demon...?"  
  
Inuyasha, unsure what he was saying. "Half...?" He wasn't sure himself.  
  
"Well that explains it at least..." Mia looked around. "Come on lets go." She grabbed Inuyasha and put things in her basket as fast as she could. "We'll look more into this at home." Mia and Inuyasha went to the check out and bought their things. They ran out of the store and all the way home.  
  
Mia opened the door and placed the things they bought in the fridge, she walked into the living room with Inuyasha and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Okay...so you say your half demon...well that would explain certain thing about you, like the ears and claws...hmmm..." Mia was trying to connect the dots. "And the cloths you were wearing..." Mia looked at Inuyasha. "Can you remember anything else?" Inuyasha shook his head, he wasn't even sure how he knew what he did. "Well I'm here to help so if you do...tell me okay? I promise to help you remember what you can." Inuyasha nodded, almost shocked. Why did she agree to help him so easily, how could she trust him so fast. He watched her watched her walked into the kitchen, he hadn't even relized he was staring.  
  
"Hey!" Mia yelled from the kitchen. "You wanna give me a hand?"  
  
Inuyasha was brought back to reality. "S-sure." Inuyasha got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
At Kagome's house   
  
Kagome stared down the well. She wanted to go back but something wanted her to stay here. She knew she had to go back, she had to find Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
Next Chapter- The memory game.   
  
A/N: HI!!! Hope you like it so far! It's not exactly going the way I want it to but it will get there...so anyway hope you like the next chapter too. Bye! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really help! Also I would like you to inform me if you think ANY of the Inuyasha characters get out of character. (Exept Inuyasha because he's not really himself...) Because I always hated it when I read a story and the Inuyasha gang are so OOC that it's not even them anymore...so please tell me if that happens in this story. 


	4. The memory game!

Chapter Four: The Memory game.   
  
DING DONG Mia and Inuyasha looked over at the door. They were chopping up the codfish. Mia placed her knife on the cutting board. "She's here! Hold on Inuyasha, I'll be right back." Mia ran out of the kitchen and opened up the door. "Seira! Hi. Come on in." Mia and Seira walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Inuyasha get in here!"   
  
"Inuyasha? What kind of name is that?" Seira looked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha walk out. "Wow! He is a hottie! Is this what you brought me down here for? To brag about your new boyfriend?" Seira was still staring at Inuyasha.   
  
Mia looked over at Inuyasha, and then back at her friend. "No! No, that's not it...Inuyasha has a little problem..." They all sat down on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" said Seira.  
  
"Well...you see he lost his memory, he ended up at my house, apparently, if you can believe it, he's half demon." She didn't look at her friend but she could imagine her response. Seira walked over next to Inuyasha who stared up at her at a loss for words, he didn't seem to trust her. Seira stared at him.  
  
"Your joking me right? He looks nothing more then human..." said Seira as she examined him closer. Mia sighed and lifted his hat which exposed his fluffy white ears. As they flopped out Mia saw her friends eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Seira reached to touch them, at first she had stroked them gently, but after a few minutes she pulled hard.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped as he jumped back behind the couch. Seira stood there, hand outstretched where she had placed it. She couldn't believe it. It didn't even seem as though she was breathing. Finally, after several minutes she gasped and looked at Mia.  
  
"How can you be some calm about this!?" Seira pointed at Inuyasha. He glared at her. Mia looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Look...Seira...I know this is really weird...but I don't think it's that big of a deal...I don't know he got here." said Mia. Seira looked over at Inuyasha. He was leering at her with his eyes just above the couch. Seira closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay...I'll help. I still don't get all of this...but...your my best friend so...I trust you." She looked over at Mia who was beaming back.  
  
"Thank you Seira." said Mia as she walked over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and dragged from the back of the couch. "Now. Inuyasha...tell her what you know." said Mia.   
  
"That's basically all I know..." Inuyasha grumbled. Seira stared blankly at him.   
  
"No problem...you should remember more as time goes by...that is...unless you have some memory disorders or something. Have you taken him to have his head examined?" said Seira. Inuyasha and Mia both pointed at his ears.  
  
Seira looked embarrassed. "Uh...right."   
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kagome and the others were gathered around Keades hut, eating the food Kagome brought back from her world.  
  
"Well...the way I see it, if Inuyasha really wanted to find his way back, he would have called tetsigua to him already right?" said Shippou with a mouth full of food. Sango spoke up. "So what are you saying!? That Inuyasha doesn't really want to come back t- Oh! Kagome-chan I'm so sorry...uh..." Sango fell silent.  
  
Kagome stared at the sword that she held in her hand. She sighed as she rose from the ground. "I'll be right back..." Kagome said in an almost hushed voice. The others watched in silence as Kagome walked off carrying the tetsigua. Kagome's feet were leading her forward, she really didn't know where she was going. She felt a strong pulsation from the tetsigua and stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha!? She thought as she ran, feeling the pulse getting stronger. She wasn't sure where she was going or how far she had gone until she stopped in front of the sacred tree, in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. She stared up at the tree, she could remember when she first met Inuyasha, when she released him from the spell Kikyou had placed on him. Kagome felt something hot roll down her cheek, she was crying. She sat at the bottom of the tree silently crying. She heard foot steps in the distance. Kagome got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sango appeared at the entrance to the tree.  
  
"Kagome....I'm really sorry..." said Sango as she walked up to the tree. "I didn't mean to hurt you..." Kagome didn't want anyone to see her right now, she walked past Sango quickly.   
  
"It's okay Sango. I'm gonna go home, I have a test tomorrow." Kagome walked as fast as she could, forceing the tears to stay out of site just a little longer. Once she got to the well Kagome could hear Sango calling to her as she entered her world, but she couldn't bear to be in the feudal age right now...not where there were so many things that reminded her of Inuyasha. I'll go back later...when I've calm down... Kagome thought.  
  
At Mia's house....  
  
Inuyasha, Seira, and Mia were all at the table eating dinner. Seira was poking at Inuyasha's ears while he was eating. "I can't believe it...this is so weird." Mia laughed nervously as she looked at Inuyasha's irritated face. He looked like he was just about to kill Seira. Mia swatted her friends hands away from Inuyasha.   
  
"Umm....so anyway, what do you think we should do? He's obvisouly not from here. How are we going to figure out where he's from?" said Mia. Inuyasha looked at her through the corner of his eye. Seira ate the last of her codfish. "Well, the way I see it...hes gonna have to remember sooner or later. Also, we don't know if hes from here or not, I mean who knows...he could be and maybe there are more just like him. Something, somewhere has to jog his memory...right?"   
  
"So if we just wait a bit he should remember anytime now right?" (Mia)  
  
"Exactly." (Seira)  
  
"Hey! And maybe someone will recognize him!" Mia was putting more food on Inuyasha's plate.  
  
"They'd be stupid not to...I mean look at him, those ears, that hair, those eyes..." Mia glared at her friend as she trailed off into describing Inuyasha's features. "That beautiful smile...that..." Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"umm..." He looked over at Mia. She was glaring at Seira. "Ummm...I'm still here you know." Inuyasha tapped Seira with his chopsticks. Seira gasped.   
  
"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" Seira laughed nervously as she looked over at the clock, her face scarlet red. "Well, it's getting late...I should go! Thank for dinner Mia! Bye Inuyasha! I'll see you guys later!" Seira got up and ran out of the house.   
  
Mia sighed as she began to clear the table. "Sorry about my friend Inuyasha." She walked over to the sink and began washing the dishes. Inuyasha walked up to the sink as well. "S'fine. umm...are you sick?" Inuyasha stared at her. Mia didn't look at him. "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt her forehead. "Well you look really pale..." Mia gently pushed his hand away. "It's fine...I'm just tired...I've been working alot of hours this week, what do you say we get to bed?" Mia grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. "Look! I bought you something to sleep in too!" Mia pulled out some sweats and a large t shirt. "Put em on and head to bed. I have to get changed to." Mia walked into her room and shut the door. Inuyasha was left in the living room holding the cloths she had just given him. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He heard Mia yelling for him in the other room, he walked out to see what was wrong.  
  
"You done?" asked Mia. Inuyasha nodded. "Sorry I only one bed..." Mia said as she pulled an extra pillow out of the closet.   
  
"Oh, that's fine I can-" Inuyasha was cut off.   
  
"You don't mind sharing do you?" Mia laid the pillow on the bed.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha blushed. Mia looked over at him.   
  
"What do you mean what? It's big enough..." Mia sat down on the bed. Inuyasha face got brighter and brighter.   
  
"Ummm..." Inuyasha looked at Mia. She had one long white button up shirt on, her long black hair was down and hung over her shoulders. He made sure to keep his vision on her face, her shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.   
  
"What? oh come on! I know you wont try anything...and you know I wont, and besides who knows what you did to your head. I'm not gonna make it worse by having you sleep on the hard couch. Come on." Mia got under the covers and clapped her hands. The lights shut off. "Ahhh!" Mia heard Inuyasha fall to the ground with a boom. She clapped her hands again and the lights went on. She sat up in the bed. "Whats wrong?" She saw Inuyasha on the floor in shock.  
  
"How'd you do that!?" Inuyasha stood up fast and looked around the room frantically.   
  
"You really did lose your memory didn't you? It's a electric thing, you clap your hands and the lights go on and off. See." Mia clapped her hands and the lights went off. Inuyasha gasped. He clapped his hands. The lights went on. Inuyasha gasped again. "Happy now...lets go to bed. Mia clapped and the lights went off. Inuyasha got into the other side of the bed. He clapped. on He clapped again. off on, off, on, off, on. Mia was laying at the other end of the bed with tired irritated look. off, on Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Wow!" Inuyasha clapped again. Mia grabbed both his hands.   
  
"Okay stop it!!" Mia tied his hands together. "Goodnight Inuyasha." Mia went to sleep.   
  
"Night..." Inuyasha easily broke free of the ropes. Clap  
  
It's gonna be a long night.... Thought Mia as she pulled out a roll of duck tape from under the bed.   
  
Clap "Wow!!"  
  
Next Chapter- Rollercaoster of the Mind.  
  
A/N: Hey! This chapter didn't go the way I wanted either. I had to put in that CLAP thing. I saw a commercial for it last night, and I wondered what Inuyasha would do if Kagome had it at her house. And thank you all for the reviews again! I do also appreciate the one from Carl J who informed me about Kagomes OOC thing...Thanks! I'll fix that right away. Please continue to follow my story and comment on it...Bye! 


	5. Rollercoaster of the mind!

Chapter Five: Rollercoaster of the mind.   
  
A/N: I would like to say something before this chapter begins...please read this so you will understand. For any of you who haven't seen Inuyasha the Movie 2, you might not understand a few things in this chapter. I would also like to mention that this Fanfiction takes features thing from 1 to episode 145 and has many things to do with Inuyasha the movie2 as did my first Fanfic. Thank you, if you have any Q's, please contact me. Thank you.  
  
Sunlight peeked through the shades of the window and landed on Mia's face. Mia opened her eye's slowly and sat up in the bed. She looked around the room and saw Inuyasha sleeping on the other side of the bed, His hands were wrapped in duck tape, tied with fishing line, chained with a pad lock and inside a cookie jar. She thought of how long it took her just to get him to go to sleep. He was like a little kid on Christmas eve. Mia laughed to herself and walked softly out of the room so she wouldn't wake him up. She walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. After breakfast was finished she placed it on the table and tip toed back into the bedroom. She walked over to Inuyasha's side of the bed. "Hmmm...how cute...just like a sleeping puppy..." Mia taped his ear and got closer to him, She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lung into his ear. "INU-YASHA!!!" Inuyasha jolted up and bumped heads with Mia. "OW!!" Inuyasha and Mia yelped at the same time.  
  
"Geez...I was just waking you up..." said Mia as she rubbed her forehead. Inuyasha stared at her, he had forgotten where he was for a moment. Inuyasha came back to reality.  
  
"Well you didn't have to wake me up like that!!" Inuyasha rolled out of bed and stood to face her. Mia flicked his forehead.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get for making you breakfast? Well come on, or it will get cold..." Mia said as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha watched her as she walked out.  
  
"Breakfast...uh hey wait!" Inuyasha ran up after her.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kagome was in front of an open refrigerator packing her yellow backpack to the max. She looked inside, she had brought over at least 15 of the Cup-O-Noodles Inuyasha loved. She wanted to have them with her just in case they found him today. She now had the tetsigua strapped to her waist, she wanted with her at all times. Kagome strapped her back pack shut and picked it up. "Bye mom! I'm leaving now!" Kagomes mother nodded and handed her clean cloths.   
  
"Now you be careful..." Her mother gave Kagome a hug and watched her run of the well.  
  
"I will!!" Kagome stepped into the room where the well was kept. The room was cold and dark, which was a relief from the hot sun outside. "I'm coming Inuyasha..." With that, Kagome jumped inside the well and was transported back to the feudal era. Miroku and Sango were sitting against the well on the well waiting. when they heard Kagomes voice from the bottom.   
  
"Ouch..." Kagome's voice was echoed inside the well. Sango looked down into the well.  
  
"I'm glad your back! What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango noticed that Kagome was rubbing her side in pain.   
  
"Ouch...I land on something hard..." Kagome got up and looked down at where she landed. Gasp Kagome looked shocked as she picked up the item she had fallen on. It was the locket she had given to Inuyasha. Why is it here...? Maybe...! Thought Kagome as she climbed out of the well. "Look! This is Inuyasha's! He must have fallen into the well, into my time!!" Kagome was so exited as she held on to the locket. At least they knew where to start. Shippou was walking up the hill to wait for Kagome as well. He looked up and saw Kagome running towards him. "Shippou, Shippou!! Look! We know where to find Inuyasha!!" Kagome kneeled down and showed him the locket. "See! See! I hope that it wont be to-" Kagome was cut off by Shippou's sobbing. "What's wrong Shippou-chan?"  
  
"I'm-sniff Sorry Kagome...sniff I took that from Inuyasha before he was-sob Kidnapped..." Shippou didn't want to upset Kagome but he had to tell her. "I wanted to try and go with you to your world...I thought that, that would give me-sniff a connection....Sob" Shippou started crying.  
  
Kagome held him to her gently.   
  
"It's okay Shippou-chan...it's okay..." Kagome felt like crying also, she thought they had finally had a lead, but she couldn't, or Shippou would feel even worse. "Lets go then...we find here..."Kagome picked up Shippou and they all headed on their way.  
  
At Mia's House   
  
Inuyasha and Mia had finished their breakfast and were cleaning up the dishes.   
  
"No school today....?" Inuyasha mumbled.   
  
"Nope! Its summer! So I was thinking...maybe we could go out today!" Mia put the cleaned plates in the cupboard and wiped off her hands.  
  
"huh...?" Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"I mean...theres this amusement park open and..." Mia's face began to become red. "Well we should go and have some fun!"   
  
"You have a fever?" Inuyasha walked up to her and checked her temperature. Something flashed in his head, it was of him and some other girl, she had a fever and he just gave her his red robe. His head began to throb, he immediately shook himself from the memory in order to avoid any more pain. He took his hand form Mia's head slowly.  
  
"You okay?" Mia was stareing at him, concerned. Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't like that look.  
  
"Um...nothing! An Amusement park huh? What are those?" Inuyasha saw Mia with a shocking look on her face.  
  
"You dont know!? Oh now we have to go!" Mia grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, grabbed her keys and dragged him out the door.  
  
Hours later   
  
Inuyasha and Mia were riding the rollercaoster. Inuyasha kept being pulled down be Mia, he kept trying to stand up.   
  
"Inuyasha! Get dow-ahhhhhhh!" Mia screamed as the ride took a big dip. Mia's eyes were closed as they through the tunnel during the dip, but when she opened her eye's she noticed Inuyasha was gone. "Wha-!? Inuyasha!!?? What happ- OH MY GOD!!" Inuyasha was running in front of the rollercoaster car. The wind was blowing Mia's hair in her face which made it hard to talk. "Inu-ah! Yasha!! You get back in this ca-AHHHHH!!" Inuyasha had jumped up in the air and landed safely and effortlessly into the car.  
  
"This is FUN!" Inuyasha kept looking back and forth like a dog on a car ride.  
  
"Quit the acrobat aren't you? And your really fast! Hey I have an idea!" Mia took his ear and whispered something.   
  
"Sure!!" Inuyasha grabbed Mia by the waist and jumped out of the car. she moved herself, in order to be in the piggyback position.  
  
"Wooohooo!!! This is awesome!!" Inuyasha and Mia were running in front of the car. "Okay lets go back in the car Inuyasha!" Mia had to yell, the noise form the coaster was to loud. Inuyasha jumped and placed Mia, and himself back in the car. Mia's hair was messy and the passengers behind them were sitting in shock. The ride slowly came to a stop. Inuyasha and Mia were both the first to get of the car.   
  
"That was awesome Inuyasha!!" Mia was trying to fix her hair with her hands. Inuyasha laughed in his gloating kind of way.   
  
"I knew it wouldn't be able to catch me!" Inuyasha sat down at the nearest bench and waited while Mia ran up to the vender to get them both some cotton candy. Mia ran back quickly and handed one to him.   
  
"How did you know?" Mia sat down next to him. Inuyasha gave a funny look at the cotton candy and then back at Mia.   
  
"I don't know, just a feeling..." Inuyasha bit the cotton candy. "Whoa! It disappeared!!!" Inuyasha pointed at the cotton candy. Mia laughed with a mouthful of cotton candy.   
  
"No, it dissolved...see." She grabbed a little of his cotton candy. "Open your mouth." Inuyasha opened his mouth. "See..." She placed it in his mouth, it dissolved quickly.   
  
"Whoa...! Thats weird...." Inuyasha shoved the rest into his mouth. Mia could always tell when the cotton candy dissolved because Inuyasha would always make a muffled gasp.   
  
"HEY Babe!" Mia and Inuyasha looked over from their cotton candy and saw two men walking towards them. The one on the right was in black cloths from head to toe, and had a black soul patch with a lip ring. The man on the left was more homely looking, he had short brown hair, and dressed in an orange T-shirt and black pants.  
  
"Huh?" Mia looked at Inuyasha and then back at the boys who were now right in front of her.  
  
"What's up babe? You wanna hang with us and ditch this loser?" said the one on the right as he pointed to Inuyasha. Mia looked at Inuyasha. Loser!? Mia laughed hard at that. "HA ha! ha! ha! ha!" Inuyasha looked at her, he really didn't know what was going on. "Sorry but you guys better leave...I have zero interest." said Mia as she try to force back more laughter.   
  
"What!? Look that wasn't a suggestion!" The man on the right grabbed her wrist and pulled her up out of her seat. Mia gave a tiny yelp as he gripped her wrist harder and tried to pull her away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed what was happening now. He stood up and punched the man on the right. He flew four feet across the floor, blood following him as he slid. Inuyasha looked shock at what he did at first, but then he heard Mia scream from behind him.   
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Mia was being dragged away, she had dropped to the floor and was being pulled by her hand across the floor on her butt. Inuyasha jumped into the air and landed on the other guy hard. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She held on to him tightly. Inuyasha grabbed the man in orange by the collar of his shirt and dragged him over to the other guy in black who was still on the floor in pain. He pulled the man in black up by his collar as well. Mia watched from the crowd that had formed around them. She watched Inuyasha walk back dragging the two men by the collar. He pushed them in front of her, Mia stared as the two men bowed their heads.   
  
"Sorry!" The two men said together. Inuyasha walked up behind them. They stared at him, scared. Inuyasha gave a snarl and the two men ran off screaming. Mia looked up at Inuyasha, her shirt was torn and her pants were dirty. She walked up next to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. Inuyasha stiffened and looked down at Mia, her face was to low to see her expression.   
  
"Thank you. Inuyasha." Mia looked up at Inuyasha with a sweet smile. Inuyasha blushed.   
  
"Whatever..." Inuyasha looked away from her. Mia laughed softly at him.  
  
Attention please! The park will be closing in 10 minutes. Thank you. Inuyasha and Mia looked up at the speaker and then up at the sky, night had fallen already, and the stars were shining brightly. They couldn't believe how late it was already. Mia looked at Inuyasha and pulled on his shirt.   
  
"Hey can I ride on your back home?" Mia said with an excited expression across her face. Inuyasha gave a side smirk and kneeled down so she could get on.  
  
"Fine." Mia laughed and got on. Inuyasha jumped in the air, hopping from one roof to the other.   
  
"Ha! Ha! This is so much fun! Oh! Down there!" Mia pointed down at the house and Inuyasha landed at the front door. Mia and Inuyasha looked at eachother and thought about everything that had happened that day. They both laughed. Mia opened the door and they went inside. "You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship...right?" said Mia as she shut the door.  
  
Next chapter- Summer Fun!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter four! I hope this chapter wasn't to weird. I laughed so hard when I was writing the rollercoaster part, I could just picture him doing that. Any please read this one, I hope you like it! Bye! Thank you! 


	6. Summer love, and love rivals

Chapter Six: Summer love, and Summer rivals   
  
One month later   
  
Inuyasha and Mia were at the amusement park, night was beginning to fall.  
  
"Inuyasha! I can't believe you! It wasn't a giant spider! That-was-a-ride!! I can't believe you broke it...well at least no one saw you...I don't know why, but it was sure lucky." Mia was putting a bandade on Inuyasha hand, he cut it attacking the spinning spider ride. "If you want to fit here...you have to not attack everything in sight...I'm still paying off that big robotic dog you broke two weeks ago..." Mia tore off a piece tape and wrapped Inuyasha's hand. "There. Better?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Humph! It didn't hurt in the first place..." Inuyasha was a little embarrassed that he had made a mistake. "Sorry...." Inuyasha got up and pointed to the rollercaoster. "Lets go on that one again!"   
  
"Wha-!? Again? But we just came form there a minu-whoa!" Inuyasha had grabbed her hand and was pulling her towards the rollercaoster. "Inuyasha...seriously, if I ride that one more time I think I might just barf..." Inuyasha had already pulled her into the line. Mia sighed heavily and looked up at Inuyasha's face, he was so excited, it was his favorite thing to do. hmm...maybe just one more time Mia thought as the safety bar was fastened onto both of them. Mia laughed to herself as the man running the rollercaoster stared at a picture of Inuyasha on the wall and told the workers to fasten him tightly.   
  
"Would you like to buy a picture of you two after the ride miss?" Mia was caught by surprise, the woman kneeling next to her runs the picture booth at the end of the ride.   
  
"Uhh..." Mia looked over at Inuyasha. "Sure! How much?" Mia grabbed her wallet out of her pocket and was ready to pay.   
  
"That will be 1,000 yen please?" The woman outstretched her hand to take her money. Mia handed her the money and tugged on Inuyasha's shirt. The lady left and handed it to the man at the ticket booth while he jotted down some numbers.  
  
"This must be new..." Mia looked at Inuyasha, who was already pulling off the restraints they put on him. "But I think I know why..." Mia sighed. "Hey Inuyasha lets take a good picture! You know, as a keepsake! And I have a great idea..." Mia nudged Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm...what?" Inuyasha stared at her blankly. Mia poked his cheek.  
  
"You'll see...oh! Here we go!" The ride started moving, and Mia grabbed Inuyasha's hand to keep him down, she wanted to take this picture. Inuyasha tried to think what she would want to do for a picture...they had taken pictures before in this past month, but he couldn't think of anything she would want to do different. He thought about how much he and Mia had gotten closer over time. He was really starting to like her, Mia had said once to her friends that he was her boyfriend but he didn't know if she was just joking or not...she would do that. They were in the dark tunnel by the time Inuyasha came back to earth. He couldn't see Mia anymore but her hand was no longer in his.   
  
"Here it comes!" Inuyasha heard Mia scream inside the darkness.  
  
"Here comes wha-" Inuyasha was cut off when he felt Mia lips on his and her arms wrapped gently around his neck. He didn't know what was going on, he saw a flash of light through the corner of his eye and Mia released Inuyasha gently. Inuyasha stared into space, he had to process what had just happened. The ride slowly came to a stop and Mia dragged Inuyasha out, who seemed to still be lost in space. Mia tapped Inuyasha on the forehead.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Mia said as she dragged him to the picture booth.  
  
"uh! Nothing!! Nothing!!" Inuyasha tried to hide the fact that his face was scarlet red. He watched Mia as she took the picture from the booth.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! The pictures done!" Mia showed Inuyasha the finished picture. Inuyasha blushed. He heard Mia giggle above him.  
  
"Whats so funny!?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, you. Your so cute...it just makes me happy." Mia stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean by that...?" Inuyasha was already kind sure of the answer. Mia folded her arms around Inuyasha, and hugged him tightly.   
  
"It means I like you...Inuyasha..." Mia blushed slightly and looked up at him with a smile. Inuyasha blushed but turned away from her sight. She was so confident and bold all the time.  
  
"Well I...I...like you too..." Inuyasha was still not making eye contact. He felt Mia let go and he looked to see what she was doing. She was now in front of him, beaming. She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand.   
  
"Thank you..." said Mia softly. Inuyasha held on to her hand softly, he did like her, but for some reason, once he had told her...he felt guilty. I'm sure it was nothing... Inuyasha thought as he and Mia headed to another ride. Hand in hand.  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
Kagome and the others were riding on Kiarra's back over a river, Miroku was riding Hachi.   
  
"Damn! He could be anywhere...!" said Miroku. Kagome looked back at him but said nothing, she wasn't really talkative these days. She stared at the tetsigua again, she wanted nothing more then to see Inuyasha again, to hand the tetsigua back to him, then she remembered what Myouga the flea had told her.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"The tetsigua keeps lord Inuyasha's demon blood under control, if he is in battle without the tetsigua and is near death, his demon blood takes over in order to preserve his life..."  
  
End flashback  
  
Kagome gasped as she thought of it. Right now Inuyasha could be... Kagome looked around the terrain, she saw no sign of him. If he...no! We have to find him! We have to find him NOW! Kagome motioned Sango to try and go faster.  
  
At Mia's house   
  
Inuyasha and Mia had already come home from the park, Mia was hanging up the new picture they had taken there. She backed up to see it.  
  
"Does it look good right there?" Mia yelled at Inuyasha who was poking the television in the living room. Mia walked, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Inuyasha?" Mia put her arms around him from behind. "Whats up?" Mia played with his ears. ding dong "Hmm?" Inuyasha and Mia said at the same time.  
  
"Seira?" Inuyasha asked Mia.  
  
"No...she has work today...I wonder..." Mia said as she walked over to the front door. Inuyasha went with her. Mia opened the door to a young man the age of 17, he had short black hair and was tan from the sun. "Yagami!? What are you doing here? Oh sorry! Come in." Mia motioned Yagami inside. He and Mia walked into the living room, Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Sorry to come so late...but I didn't have your number..." said Yagami.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. Mia looked form Yagami to Inuyasha, neither of them seemed happy to see the other inside her house.   
  
"No problem, umm...let me introduce you to Inuyasha." Mia put her hand on his shoulder as an indicator.  
  
Yagami seemed uninterested for a moment until he spoke. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I didn't relize you already had company..." He shot a glance at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered at him in return. Mia was beginning to get alittle nervous with the two of them.  
  
"Actually, Inuyasha's kinda like, permanent company...he's staying with me." Mia looked at Yagami who seemed less then pleased. "So why are you here...?"  
  
"Oh! Right well, I just want to see how you were doing. I didn't get to see you much at school these days...you were always either at work or in such a rush to get home I couldn't say a single word to you. So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a movie this weekend...? That is unless you and Inuyasha are...?" Yagami pointed to Inuyasha but didn't break eye contact with Mia. Mia looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you see Inu-" Mia was cut off when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Mia wasn't surprised by this at all. "He is my boyfriend." Yagami looked like he like nothing more then pull Mia to his side.  
  
"Really? I've known you forever...and you always turned every guy down...you said it was because you were to busy to have a boyfriend." Yagami stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe...but what about that girl you like Yagami? That girl named...umm...Kagome!" Something jolted in Inuyasha's head. The burning feeling he had suppressed a month ago was back, this time it was more painful. He heard the womans voice again, he knew that name, the woman had said that name before. Forget...FORGET KAGOME!!! The woman was screaming and with every word his breath shortened and his vision blurred. Inuyasha couldn't hear anything, he could still see two figures in front of him but they were blurred. He could make out Mia next to him, he knew he was collapsing when Mia went sideways. He felt her grab hold of him, and then blacked out.  
  
The next day   
  
Inuyasha woke up with a searing headache, his vision was back and he could hear, but he was no longer in the living room, he was in Mia's room. He sat up in bed and looked around the room, he was about to get up to look for Mia when he heard a muffled voice next to him. It was Mia, she was asleep on a chair, her head rested on the bed. He looked down to see Yagami sleeping on the floor next to the chair where Mia sat. Inuyasha tapped Mia on the shoulder to wake her.   
  
".....hmmm?...Oh! Inuyasha!!" Mia sat up quickly in her chair and grabbed his hand. "Thank god...we didn't know what to do...oh I'm so happy...are you okay!? What happened!?" Inuyasha scooted further up on the bed to be closer to her.  
  
"I-" Inuyasha couldn't remember, in fact, he didn't really want to remember.  
  
"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied. Mia looked at him with concern. Inuyasha noticed that her eye's were red and puffy, like she'd been crying.   
  
"Well, I'm just glad your okay...Yagami tried to call the ambulance, but I told him not to. So he knows everything now too...sorry...he demanded an explanation why we couldn't send you to the hospital. But BELIEVE me...if you hadn't woken up by now, I would have sent you anyway!" Mia face was marked with lines from the sheets. She looked down and kicked Yagami to wake him.  
  
"OW! I HAVE THE ICE DAMN IT!! Oh!" When he relized it was morning he turned around. "Good morning Inuyasha, how do you feel?" Yagami got up and pat himself down, his cloths were wet from the ice packs all around him.   
  
Inuyasha nodded in response. "Fine...so you...know about...?" Inuyasha looked at Mia as he talked to him.   
  
"The demon thing? Yeah, well after Mia tackled me when I tried to call an ambulance...I kinda had to know why you know?" Yagami laughed alittle and then looked at Mia. "Also I had to take off your hat to put the ice packs on...and when the ears didn't come off after the third time, I kinda figured it out by myself..." He looked at Inuyasha and then back at Mia. "Umm...Mia. Inuyasha might be hungry...why don't you..."  
  
"Right of course! I'll be right back!" Mia squeezed Inuyasha's hand once more before getting up and leaving the room. Yagami lost his carefree expression and looked at Inuyasha with a serious one.  
  
"Inuyasha." Yagami said seriously. Inuyasha looked over at him. "Listen Inuyasha...take care of Mia okay...?" Yagami sat down on the chair Mia had got up from.   
  
"Wha-" Inuyasha started but Yagami wasn't finished. He stuck a hand in the air, to stop Inuyasha.  
  
"Just listen okay? I've known Mia since we were 10...that's 5 1/2 years now. Mia's been through alot Inuyasha. Haven't you ever wondered why she lives here all alone?" Inuyasha nodded. Yagami continued. "Well, her parents died when she was ten of some rare disease...she was left with her 19 year old brother. Then 3 years ago she lost him too. She got offer's to live with other relatives but...she said..."  
  
Flash back (keep in mind, while this is happening Yagami is telling Inuyasha...sorry if it gets confusing.)  
  
"Mia...why don't you leave this house...it's not good for you to be living alone..." Mia's aunt was sitting on across from Mia and Yagami on the right couch. Mia was sobbing quietly on Yagami's shoulder. Mia lifted her head slightly just enough so her aunt could hear her.   
  
"I'm hic not going to leave this house...sniff Mother and father wrote it...hic that this house was left to my brother and me...sob" Yagami stroked her back as she cried.  
  
"But without your brother here...who's going to look after you...?" said her Aunt. Yagami spoke up.  
  
"I'll come in to check on her from time to time...but I'm sure she'll be fine." Yagami continued to comfort Mia. "She's really responsible..."  
  
"Fine!! If you want to live alone forever be my guest!" He aunt got up and stormed out the house. Mia cried louder when she heard the door slam.  
  
"M-Mia... if you still want to go with her you can..." Mia clenched his shirt.  
  
"No-no...hic I just didn't want to cry this hic way in front of her..." Wahhh! Yagami embraced her while she cried. "I NEVER HIC WANT TO CRY LIKE AGAIN!" She had to speak louder to match her tears.  
  
"It's okay Mia...I'll stay here, until you stop crying..." Mia continued to cry in Yagami's lap.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"The next day I woke up on the couch alone...she had already made breakfast, and she seemed perfectly fine already. I stayed with her for a few days to make sure she was okay, and when I thought she was really okay...I left. Although from time to time I would always check on her, that's why I came here tonight." Inuyasha was staring at Yagami, he didn't know what to say. Yagami sighed and continued. "You know, after that night...Mia never cried again...at least, not in front of me...or anyone else. She's always been the type to move forward and make the best of things. She's always so carefree..." Yagami stopped when he heard plates being taken out of the cupboard. "She almost done...well I want to tell you this, but if you ever tell Mia I said this to you I'll lie like a dog! Pardon the expression." Yagami continued. "Inuyasha. I love Mia. I love her probably more than anyone...when I saw you here last night, I was prepared to throw you out, you really didn't seem right for Mia...and I still don't think so, but, when I saw her last night..."  
  
Flashback of last night. (remember he's telling the story as it's happening.)  
  
"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Wake up! WHAT'S WRONG!!" Mia screamed as she struggled to keep Inuyasha from falling to the floor. "Yagami! Help me!!" Yagami ran over and pulled Inuyasha on the couch. "Wha-what's wrong with him!?" Yagami checked Inuyasha's forehead.  
  
"He's burning up!!" yelled Yagami.  
  
"Go get some ice packs in the freezer!! Hurry!!" Yagami ran into the kitchen. Mia kneeled down by Inuyasha's side. She started to speak in almost a whisper. "Please don't leave me...please don't leave..." Yagami came back and put the ice pack on Inuyasha's head. Yagami looked over at Mia with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, when his fever cools he should be- Mia!?" Yagami saw Mia crying as she watched Inuyasha on the couch. "Mia...?" Yagami stared at her, unsure what to do.  
  
"He-hic can't...Inuyasha...please don't..." Mia collapsed against Yagami's chest. "Please! Yagami...hic don't let him..." Mia was crying as she watched Inuyasha toss and turn in pain.   
  
a few hours later.   
  
Yagami watched as Mia cried herself to sleep holding Inuyasha's hand beside the bed. He looked over at Inuyasha and then back at Mia.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha still didn't know what to say. Yagami continued still.  
  
"When I saw her crying over you, I knew that she most really care about you. Now I'm saying I'm giving up on her...I'm not going to let you have her without a fight. If you ever make her cry again, I'll take her from you..."  
  
Inuyasha and Yagami stared eachother down. "Do you hear me Inuyasha! Don't you ever make her cry over you again...I'll let it go when you get hurt or something...but if you ever hurt her...don't expect me to just stand by and watch..."  
  
"......" Inuyasha had nothing to say to that, in fact, he agreed. He didn't want to make her cry, he didn't want to hurt her. Mia came running in with a plate of food.  
  
"Here you go..." Mia set the food tray down on the bed next to him. She looked at Yagami and Inuyasha who were still leering at eachother. "Something wrong...?" Mia looked at both of them. Yagami forced a sweet smile and looked at her.  
  
"Oh nothing, Inuyasha was just telling me to make sure and keep his little demon secret...I've got to go Mia, but you call me if anything happens okay...?" Mia nodded and hugged her friend.   
  
"Thanks for helping last night Yagami, I don't know what I'd do without you." Mia let go and stepped back to see her friend. Yagami smiled, waved and walked off.   
  
"I don't know either Mia, see you later." said Yagami as he left. Mia looked at Inuyasha while he ate the food. Inuyasha saw her and remembered what Yagami had told him.  
  
"Mia..." said Inuyasha as he put his tray to his side. Mia sat down on side of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha reached over and embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I made you worry..." Inuyasha held her tighter, he didn't want to hurt her, not ever. Mia smiled and hugged him in return.  
  
"Yeah...just don't do that again okay...?"  
  
Next Chapter- Kagome's Chance and Inuyasha new Friends 


	7. Kagome's Chance and Inuyasha's New Frien...

Chapter seven Kagome's Chance, and Inuyasha's new friends.   
  
"Your going where!?" Inuyasha yelled as Mia packed her bags. Mia pulled on the straps of her bag and closed it up.  
  
"I'm not the only one...your going too...I told you that a million times. Me, you, Yagami, and Seira are going to Kyoto...Yagamis paying!" Inuyasha looked over at the bag that Mia had packed for him. "Yagami was also thinking about inviting that other girl...Kagome." Inuyasha jolted, something inside him was burning at that name.   
  
"I don't think I like her..." Inuyasha leaned on the wall with a glare in his eye. Mia looked over at him.   
  
"What? why is that Inuyasha...? You don't even know her do you?" Mia put her bag on the floor and zipped up her coat.  
  
"No I don't...anyway, how long are we going to stay?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well not to long, Seira and I have work...but about 3 days. I'm so excited! Three days at a hot springs resort in Kyoto! Hey...are you ever gonna take that thing off?" Mia pointed at Inuyasha's necklace. Inuyasha looked down at it in surprise.  
  
"....I don't know...I never thought about it." Inuyasha pulled on the necklace and tried to lift it over his head, the necklace began to glow and become very heavy. "What!? I-it wont come off!" Inuyasha kept pulling. Mia walked up to him and tapped the necklace.   
  
"What do you mean...?" Mia tried lifting the necklace off his head. Nothing.  
  
"Why-wont-this-stupid-thing-come-oooofff!!" Mia was pulling as hard as she could but it didn't work. "Fine! I'll be right back..." Mia walked out of the room, only to return with some siccors. "Now...hold still." Mia began cutting the necklace, but it glew bright and did not budge. Mia let out an angry growl and stomped out of the room, coming back this time with hedge clippers. "Stupid necklace..." Mia snapped the hedge clippers down but nothing happened to the necklace. Mia said nothing as she walked out of the room this time. A few minutes later walked back in with a chainsaw.  
  
"What the hell!?" Inuyasha backed up. "Your nuts Mia!!!"  
  
"Hold still Inuyasha!" Mia pulled the string of the machine. Ding dong Mia and Inuyasha looked over at the door, it had already been opened and Yagami was standing in front of them.  
  
"Having a lovers quarrel are we? Mia there are better ways to solve these things..." Yagami said sarcastically. Seira shot up behind him.  
  
"What!? Hey Mia if your done with him can I have him! Please!!" said Seira.  
  
"Hi guys! Ready to go?" Mia said as she put the chainsaw down. "I can't wait to go!" Mia grabbed a hat off the coat rack and handed it to Inuyasha. He put on the hat and looked over at Yagami. Yagami looked back at him with a sneer.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha...how's it going?" said Yagami with the sneer still fresh on his face. Inuyasha glared back. Mia walked up beside him with the bags.  
  
"Are we all set everyone?" Mia said, looking back and forth from Yagami to Inuyasha. They broke the eye contact with eachother and looked over at Mia with a smile.  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha and Yagami said together.  
  
"Well then lets get going!" Mia, Inuyasha, Seira, and Yagami all headed outside to the car.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kagome and the others were headed back to Keades village, riding on Kirra. As they were landing Kagome shifted through her pocket and pulled out a letter.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
  
How's your summer going? My friends and I are headed to Kyoto for a week. Mia is bringing a new friend. We were wondering if you wanted to go...well anyway if you decide to go here's where we'll be...  
  
Kyoto hot springs 9.13 street.  
  
See you there. Yagami   
  
Kagome put the letter back in her pocket and slid off of Kirra.  
  
"Kagome...?" Sango looked down at her form Kirra, and then slid off. Kagome sighed and answered back. "What is it Sango?" She asked as she watch Sango take her things off of Kirra's back.   
  
"Don't you think it's odd...that we haven't seen even a speck of Naraku or his flunkies since Inuyasha disappeared a few months ago...?" asked Sango.  
  
Kagome was beginning to connect the pieces. Sango was right...but why would that be...does that mean Inuyasha was kidnapped by Naraku...? Wait! Or what if Naraku hadn't wanted Inuyasha there all together. Kagome gasped and ran off towards the well.  
  
"Kagome!!" Sango yelled after her.  
  
Kagome had felt the tetsigua pulse as it was strapped to her back. She pulled it off and pointed it in front of her, the pulsation's got stronger and stronger, and before she knew it she was at the well. The sword was shaking and like never before. Kagome looked down the well. Could this mean...? Kagome thought as she jumped down the well. When she got to the other side she strung the sword to her back again as she climbed frantically up the walls of the well. Kagome reached the top and ran to where ever the pulse's were taking her, she ended up in the middle of the street. Before she relized where she was, she was blind sighted by head lights of a Taxi.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed as the car screeched to a quick stop. She caught her breath as the driver stepped out of the car.  
  
"Hey are you all right!?" Kagome looked at him and when she relized what had happened she bowed and stepped off the road.   
  
"I'm...sorry sir, but I'm all right..." Kagome mumbled. The driver looked her over and then let out an aggravated sigh.   
  
"Well, be careful and just watch where you're going." The driver said as he walked back to the car. Kagome watched from the sidewalk as the taxi drove away. She looked down at the tetsugai, but nothing was happening anymore. Kagome looked back to her familys shrine, and then up at the sky.   
  
On the way to Kyoto...   
  
Mia, Inuyasha and the others were in the cab on the way to Kyoto. Yagami leaned forward to speak to the driver.  
  
"Hey! What happened back there? Was it a cat or something?" Yagami asked. The driver leaned his head back to reply. "Nah, just some kid who didn't see the lights change or something. No worrys though..." Yagami shut the connecting window between the driver and them. and looked over at mia and seira who sleeping on the right side of the car. Yagami was seated on the left far side with Inuyasha next to him. Mia was next Inuyasha with Seira on the far right side.   
  
"I can't believe those two slept through that..." Yagami heard Inuyasha say.  
  
Inuyasha was trying to pull his arm out from mia's grasp. Yagami leaned over and gently removed mia's arms from Inuyasha's. Yagami looked out the window, the sky was pitch black and the star's were very bright, considering it was midnight. "You know Inuyasha..." Yagami began. Inuyasha looked over at him. "You and Mia have gotten really close already right?" Inuyasha nodded and Yagami continued. "Well...what will you do when you get your memory's back...? I mean what if you discover that you already have a girlfriend, or maybe something else, what will you do then? Will you leave Mia? Can you still be with Mia if that happens? Will you?" Yagami was still not looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had thought about this already, but he never considered another girl. As soon as Inuyasha thought about haveing another girl friend besides Mia, Images of Kikyou, Kagome, and Mitsume flashed through his head quickly. The burning feeling was back, but by now Inuyasha was used to just let it go by and tottaly dissmiss it.  
  
There was nothing he could say because he really didn't know the answer. He looked over at Mia and then back at yagami. "I don't know what is going to happen...when and if I get my memorys back but...I won't...let mia be alone, I'll keep my promise." Inuyasha had a serious look in his eye's as he stared at Yagami. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "For your sake, you better hope you do." Yagami rested his head on the window. "Now get some sleep, we should be there in the morning." Inuyasha rested his head backwards and fell asleep. Mia lifted her head up slightley and looked at Inuyasha. She had heard the whole conversation, She leaned her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Thank you...Inuyasha...  
  
At Kyoto the next day.   
  
"Wow! Kyoto is so pretty! Oh! Yagami lets go to one of those hotels where they have geisha's! They are so pretty...maybe I should try and be a geisha." Mia rambled on as they entered their hotel rooms. Yagami stoped at the front of two bedrooms doors. "Alright, Inuyasha and me are staying in this room, and Mia, you and seira are staying in that room." Yagami gave them the key to their room and opened his.   
  
"Inuyasha! Seira and I are going down to the the hot springs first...we'll see you there." said Mia. She opened her door and entered. Inuyasha smiled and went inside his room. Yagami was putting his thing away. The room was a pale tan, kinda off white color. There was a tv and another room that led to the bathroom, along with two king sized beds. Inuyasha took off his hat and sat on the bed. He was still thinking about what they had talked about inside the cab. He really had no idea how getting his memory back would change him. Inuyasha was brought back to reality when they heard a knock on the door. Yagami went and opened the door. Mia and Seira were standing in the hallway with towels. Mia looked at Inuyasha and became upset. "Inuyasha! You aren't even almost ready! Come on....HOT springs!" Mia sighed. "Man...I thought we could just go..."  
  
"Why don't you guys go ahead, we'll catch up." said Yagami. Mia thought about for awhile. "Alright, we'll see you guys there!" Mia and Seira were laughing and talking all the way down the hallway. Yagami looked at Inuyasha. "Well lets get ready to go." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Kagome was sitting in her room holding the sword that Inuyasha had left behind. She couldn't understand why the tetsigua went off like that here. She pulled the invataion out of her pocket. "I can't go the fuedel era right now...I just can't face it..." Kagome whispered as she stared at the letter. "Fine..." Kagome pulled out her bag and repacked some other things. "No...what am I thinking...I have to go and find Inuyasha..." Kagome straped the sword to her back, grabbed her bag and headed to the well. Sango and the others were waiting by the well on the other side. Kagome made it through and pulled herself up out of the well.   
  
As soon as she put her bag on the floor she spoke up. "All right! Where should we look today?" Kagome asked. Miroku pointed east. "Some villagers in the east village said they had seen a demon with silver hair, and that he looked almost human...of course, we are taking the chance that it could be seshomaru..." Kagome picked her bag back up. "Well we'll just have to take that chance!" said kagome. Sango nodded and called Kirra over and in a burst of flames the demon changed. Kagome grabbed shippou and sat on Kirra. Sango motoined Kirra, and they were off. They had traveled for some time now. Kagome was looking down at the forest as they past. She saw a clearing in the woods and saw a young woman there. Kagome gasped. "Stop! STOP!" Kagome yelled. Sango looked back. "What!?" asked Sango in surprise. "STOP SANGO Right over there LAND THERE!" Sango said nothing but complied. Kirra flew into the clearing. Kagome got off qiuckly and began running. "Kagome!?" Sango yelled as she watched her run off.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. While she was running she was readying her bow. Kagome saw the girl in the clearing now, it was the same girl she saw with Inuyasha as he dissapeared. "Hold it!!" Kagome yelled almost out of breath, her bow was ready and aimed at the young lady. The girl looked at Kagome with her cold eye's. "Why are you here?" said the girl in a cold tone. "Who are you!? Why did you attack Inuyasha!!?" Kagome screamed. "Answer me!!" She walked closer, never droping the bow. The girl stepped back. "My name Ikira...what bussiness do you have with me?" asked Ikira.   
  
"Where did you send Inuyasha!!?" Kagome asked. Ikira looked at her. "I'm not sure..." Kagome stared at her. "Then at least tell me what happened! Are you with naraku!? Why Inuyasha!!? What happened to him!!??" yelled Kagome. Ikira didn't move. "You should give up...on your friend..." Kagome flinched. "What!?"  
  
"Naraku...ordered me to get rid of him...to make sure that he does not interfere with him anymore..." said Ikira softly. Kagome looked at the girl closely and for the first time she noticed the shikon jewel shards inside her. There was one in her head, and another in her chest where her heart is.   
  
"But...you look like a human..." sad Kagome. Ikira's expression did not change. "I am no longer human...I am kept alive only because of these shards that naraku has given me. You see...when I was alive and well, I traveled this land helping people. I had a speacil gift, I could hypnotize people, and so well that I could even give them a whole new Identity. I would help the people by curing their fears or helping them to forget a painful memory, but my heart soon became weak and I could no longer go on...that's when I met naraku. He said that he would give me jewel shard in order to preserve my life. I wasn't thinking, at the time all I could think about was my will to survive...I didn't want to die. Although...before he gave it to me he said he needed something in return, he wanted me to help him with something..."   
  
Kagome was begining to cry out of anger and fustration.   
  
"So you agreed to get rid of Inuyasha!!?" Ikira nodded. "So he also put a shard in my forhead, he said I needed more power...with the shard inside of me I could easily use teleconisice...that's how I was able to teleport us to another area when you woke...but all I was suposed to do was erase him, I was just going to make him an empty vessel...I didn't meant to..." Ikira looked down. Kagome gasped. "What happened!? What happened to Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Once we made it to the new location...he fall down a well and was not seen inside of it..." Ikira's expression was unflinched. "With this shard inside of my heart...I feel nothing...no pain or happiness, but what I am able to feel is guilt...over what I have done..." Kagome looked at Ikira, her face was still emotionless but tears came from her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss...and I feel awful over having killed anyone, even if he was a demon..." Kagome thought about it for a moment. Inuyasha fell down a well...and was not found afterwards...that must mean. Kagome smiled and looked over at Ikira. Ikira's tears were still streaming down her face. "I can't stand this...living like this...is...is unbearable..." Before kagome could tell her that Inuyasha was still alive, she saw Ikira use her powers to force the shikon shard out of her chest. Kagome saw the shard shine brightley in the midst of all the blood. Kagomew ran to Ikira's side. The emotions were now visible on her face again. She was happy.  
  
"Could you...please...take the shard from my froehead...? I...want to at least die...as a human...as I used to be..." said Ikira softly, she could hardly breath now. Kagome's tears were now for Ikira. "You didn't kill him, I know what happened to him, he was just forced into another time...you are not a killer." Ikira smiled. "Thank you...now I can go peacefully, I am now truly human again...please...the shard..." Kagome nodded and removed the shard from her. Ikira closed her eyes. She died with a smile on her face, she could rest in peace now. When sango and the other's finnally found Kagome, she had already buried the body and marked her grave. They stared at her in awe, wondering what had happened. Kagome turned to looked at them with a tearful smile. "I know where Inuyasha is...thanks to her..." They all looked at the grave, and saw a carving in the tree she was buried under, It read.  
  
Ikira.  
  
A human whose purity shines  
  
brighter then the  
  
shikon jewel.  
  
R.I.P  
  
Next Chapter- He love's me. He love's me not.  
  
A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but it's summer you know! Anyway what did you think of this chapter? Kagome had to figure it out sooner or later. And for you kouga fans...don't worry. He will show up soon, as well as sesshomaru! Just for this...I'll write a little preview of what the next chapter is going to be like! Please tell me what you think about this chapter and the preview! Thanks! Also, Whoever asked if Mia meant Missing in action...I Actually didn't catch that until you said anything, but it actually does fit really well to the story. (to be understood later...) Anyway thanks for reading my stories!  
  
Preview- Kagome now knows Inuyasha is in her time, but where will she begin her search? So she inlists some help of the only other demon she knows with a good nose. And in the mean time, Inuyasha's secret is exposed to the others and himself, the new moon appears! Also without the Tetsigua, what will Mia do when she finds herself confronted with Inuyasha's Full demon form? (Don't miss this one! It's gonna be great!) 


	8. He loves me, He loves me not

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this posted...but my internet got cut off for awhile. I hope you like this chapter, I didn't get to kouga like I said I would but he's coming soon I promise! See you later! And thanks for reading my stories!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
He love's me. He love's me not.  
  
Inuyasha and Yagami were walking down the hallway to the hotspring baths. Inuyasha and Yagami had gotten to be better friends, dispite the fact that they are both viying for Mia's effections. Inuyasha stopped before they entered the springs. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Yagami. He looked at what Inuyasha was starring at, it was a sign that read.  
  
Co-ed Hot Springs.  
Hours: 7am to 11pm Please wipe your feet.  
Thank you!  
  
"What? Are you not used to Co-ed? Everyone in there is wearing a bathing suit, and besides we reserved this one." said Yagami. Inuyasha and Yagami heard Mia and Seira laughing inside the hot springs. They were talking about Inuyasha, But they couldn't exactly hear what they were saying.  
Yagami took a deep breath and walked inside, Inuyasha followed. "Hi Guys! We were wondering when you two would show up..." said Mia. Inuyasha looked at Mia, she was wearing a two piece pink suit. "Uh...Hi." Inuyasha said weakly. Inuyasha and Yagami got into the springs. "Inuyasha? Come sit over here next to me!" Mia motioned him over to her. Inuyasha complied. Seria looked up at the sky as she leaned back. "Wow...it's getting dark already, look you guys the sun is setting." said Seria. Several minutes passed as the sun set and Inuyasha began to change. Mia watched him in shock as the changes occurred. Inuyasha's hair was changing slowly from silver to black and his eye's were shifting in color as well. Inuyasha just sat there as this all happened, unaware at all that it was. Mia and the others were dumbstruck by this, Inuyasha was human. Mia tapped him on the shoulder and Inuyasha turned around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha. Mia touched the top of his head, to see where his ears had gone, she moved his hair to see human ears. "I-Inuyasha...? Is that you!?" Inuyasha stared at them.  
  
"What are talking about?" ask Inuyasha. Mia took his hand and placed it on his head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha calm down!!" Mia and the other's were trying to console a panicking Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY EARS!!??" Mia and the other's finally calmed Inuyasha down. Mia looked at Inuyasha closely. "Why...how did...this happen...?" Mia and Inuyasha stared at eachother, neither of them knew what was going on. "Inuyasha?" They turned to see Yagami. "Try and think very hard...has this ever happened before?" asked Yagami. Inuyasha thought hard, he couldn't recall. His began to sear in pain when a flash Image appeared, it was a image of the moonless sky. Inuyasha surrpressed the pain. "The new moon..." Inuyasha mumbled. Mia looked at him. "The new moon? Do you mean this happened cause there's a new moon?" Inuyasha nodded without thinking. "Like a werewolf on a full moon! That works doesn't it? Werewolf's are humans who turn into wolves by the full moon, and you are a demon who turns human by the NEW moon. Wow this is so exiting!" Seria ranted. Mia and the other's stared at her.  
Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the water, he didn't feel any diffeant besides the fact that he felt a little weaker now, but other then that he was still himself. An hour or two past, Mia and Inuyasha were now alone. Yagami and Seira were tired and wanted to go to bed. Inuyasha still had black hair and was actually wondering when it would go away.  
  
"Inuyasha....I heard what you guy's were saying, you know in the cab..." said Mia. Inuyasha flinched. "I was actually thinking about that too, about what you would do...if you found out that you had someone else you loved. Then I thought, that if it happens it happens. That's the risk you take when you fall in love with someone who has memory problems right? So you know, whatever happens, I don't want any regrets. I wont have any regrets. What about you?" Inuyasha couldn't answer, after all, he wasn't sure how he would feel once he was himself again. Mia laughed. "Hahahaha....oh I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to ask you that. Of course you'll have regrets...but I just want you to know, that I wont. So when you do get your memorys back, you wont have to feel guilty about me. Don't you dare." Mia grabbed Inuyasha hand and held it tightley in her's. "I'll just be happy to have met you, and to have had the oppurtunity to love you. You know me. I'm like a cat, I always land on my feet!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, he wasn't sure how to feel. Mia was complety honest and happy all the time. She always said what she was thinking and feeling at the time. He couldn't do that. He couldn't be honest with her, because he didn't know everything himself. Inuyasha and Mia both walked silently back to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
Back at mia's house. A day after the trip.  
  
Mia sighed as she flopped herself on her couch. Inuyasha sat next to her. "Man what a trip! It was exhausting...but fun. Remember when you practically destroyed the place just because Yagami beat you at table tennis? Hahaha! That was so funny! I'm just glad Yagami took the blame and paid the bill instead of me." Mia smiled. Inuyasha looked at her. He didn't want to leave her, he hoped that once his memory was back that he would not have anything so important that he would have to leave. "It's to bad Yagami's friend...um...Kagome couldn't come. I would have liked to actually meet her." said Mia. Inuyasha flinched. His head didn't burn, nothing was happening at the mention of her name anymore. He sat back on the couch. "That girl...doesn't sound like anything speacil..." said Inuyasha. Mia Sat down next to him. "Hey, you want to go out to eat tonight? Yeah we should!" Mia stood up and pulled Inuyasha with her.  
  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked. Mia smiled and grabbed his hat off the coat rack. "Um...well how about that cute chinese restarount across from the market! I love that place!." Mia handed Inuyasha his hat and grabbed her coat. "Lets go!" Inuyasha smiled and followed her out the door.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Kagome and the others were sitting against the well. Miroku spoke up. "The only problem is, if Inuyasha was transported to your time kagome, we still don't know where he would be." Kagome smiled.  
  
"But at least we have a clue now! I'll think of some ways to look for him without cuaseing a panic. And if I walk around town with the sword, I'm bound to feel some pulsatiuons sooner or later." She got up and grabbed her bag. "So I should getting going. Can't waste anymore time." The others got up as well. Sango handed Kagome the tetsigua. "Bring him back Kagome. And come back soon." said Sango softly. Kagome nodded in reply, gripping the sword. She waved to everyone and jumped into the well.  
Hold on Inuyasha, I'm coming.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Inuyasha and Mia were walking out of the restarount. "Man that was good!" Mia said as she put her coat on as they walked out of the biulding. "What should we do now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked back at her. He pointed to the store across the street.  
  
"Can we get some snacks?" asked Inuyasha. Mia laughed. "Man! Your still hungry? If you keep this up everyday your going to eat me out of house and home." Mia sighed. "Go ahead. But no chocolate!" Inuyasha stuck out his hand and Mia handed him her bag. He ran into the store. Mia began to follow him when two men stepped in front of her.  
  
"Wha....um exuse me." She tried step to the side. They move in front of her again. They smiled. "Hey, Can I get by here?" asked Mia as she steped back.  
  
"I don't think so miss." One of the men said. His voice was low. She looked over the guys shoulder to try and see Inuyasha, she couldn't see him. She panicked and tried to run. One of the men grabbed her arm and shoved her hard into the alley. She looked to her side and remembered that Inuyasha had her bag. The two men came close to her, one of them grabbed her arm and pulled out a gun from his pocket. Mia flinched as he ran put it up to her head.  
  
"Now just be a good girl and we wont hurt you..." The man touched her cheek and mia jumped kneeing him in the crouch. The man yelled and lost his grip on her. The other man pulled out a knife and slashed her arm as she tried to escape.  
  
"Ah!" Mia yelled as the other man grasped her head and shoved her down hard, pressing her head against the pavment. He put the knife to her throat. "I like em' fisty but if you make one more wrong move I'll slit your throat." His voice was sickening. Mia tried to lift herself up but the mans hold on her was to strong. She closed her eyes and tried again, she pushed and her body lifted easier. She looked up to see Inuyasha. He was pulling the man up by his collar. The man tried to cut him, but Inuyasha threw him before he could swing the knife. The man hit the wall hard and blood slid with him to the floor. He was unconsious now. Inuyasha kneeled down to Mia.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha in concern. Mia nodded. Inuyasha looked down at her arm. The blood from the slash was streaming down her arm, staining her shirt as it trailed down to her finger tips dripping on the floor. She smiled at Inuyasha as she got up. Inuyasha grabbed her unscealthed arm to help her. Mia saw the other man walking slowly closer to them. He held the gun up ready to fire.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Mia screamed as the gun went off. To Mia, everything seemed to go in slow motion as Inuyasha pushed her to the floor, to keep her out of the line of fire. She watched as Inuyasha fell to his knees as the bullet went through his heart. The blood covered her chest and neck as it was scattered by the force of the bullet. The man moved the gun and aimed it at Mia. Inuyasha noticed and covered her. The man shot him again and again as Mia screamed. "Inuyasha!! Move! Stop it!! Your gonna kill yourself!!!" Mia looked at Inuyasha's face. Something was wrong. His eyes glew blood red, and purple streaks streamed his face. Blood dripped from Inuyasha face onto Mia's. Tears streamed down her face as she reached up to touch his face. She heard a shallow growl and her hand stopped. Inuyasha rose from her and appoarched the man with the gun.  
  
"What!? You should be dead!!" The man yelled as he shot the gun again. The bullet grazed Inuyasha's shoulder but he kept walking towards him. Mia stared at Inuyasha. Something was wrong, this wasn't Inuyasha. He ran up qiuckly to the man and grabbedd his neck, squeezing it tighter and tighter. Mias eyes widened. Inuyasha was going to kill him. The man was screaming as tears escaped his eyes, pleading for his life. "Inuyasha!! What are you doing!? Your going to kill him!!" Mia screamed. Inuyasha didn't look at her. He laughed and snapped the mans neck without a second thought. Mia rose to her feet slowly.  
  
"Why...Inuyasha...are you okay...? You've been hurt..." Mia spoke softly, she was frightned. Inuyasha saw the blood streaming from her wound and he laughed again. Mia smiled weakly. "Inuyasha? Whats wrong with you?" She backed up without thinking. Inuyasha smile was devient and sinister now. Her breathing was harder now and her heart beat was faster. She stepped closer to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Please! Your scaring me...please...your not yourself...." Mia reached to his arm to grasp it. Inuyasha flinched and raised his arm and qiuckly slashed her chest. Laughing evily all the while. Her vision blurred, the pain was to much. She passed out. Inuyasha stared at her lying motionless on the floor. He saw her blood pour to his feet. As he looked down at her wounded body his eyes returned to normal. He gasped when he returned to normal.  
  
"Mia!! What happ-" He stooped. Noticeing his finger tips that were covered in blood. He looked from his blood stained hands to Mia. "Did I....?" When he looked at Mia again he knew he didn't have time to wonder, he just had to get her some help. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt and slowly rolled mia to her back. He took off her blood stained and torn shirt slowly, so he wouldn't hurt her. He wrapped her wound and then picked her up. He jumped high to the roof closest to the alley. He jumped from roof top to roof top, he was looking frantically for a familar face. He jumped down to the street in the middle of a crosswalk. He ran to the sidewalk, attracting alot of attention. A woman ran up to him.  
  
"Whats wrong with her? Here let me call an ambulance." The woman pulled a cellphone out of her purse and dialed. As the woman gave the info to the authoritys, all Inuyasha could think about was Mia, and how he might have been the one to hurt her. He snapped back to reality when the woman tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down at her. "The ambulance will be here soon. Is your friend going to be all right- Oh my god have you been shot!?" Inuyasha looked down at his chest. He noticed blood dripping from his cloths. He was surprised, He hadn't even noticed that, all he could think about was Mia now. Through the corner of his eye he saw red flashs of light from the ambulance car. Men ran out of the car and qiuckly examined Inuyasha and Mia. Inuyasha put Mia on the stretcher bed they had pulled out for her. He couldn't stand to see her like this, they had put something over her mouth and nose, they said it would help her to breath. Of course, Inuyasha knew nothing of the things they used to treat her, but he knew they were helping her. A man came up to Inuyasha and examined him. They lifted his shirt, but there was nothing there now but some minor scratchs. So they figured the blood on him, must have come from carrying the girl. Even so, they told him to go to the hospital with the girl and Inuyasha complied.  
  
As Inuyasha and Mia were headed to the hospital in the back of the emergency car, Inuyasha stared at Mia as she sweated from the heat of her pain. His hands were still satined with blood.  
  
"Ahh..." Mia woke slowly and with difficulty. Inuyasha jumped when he saw her eyes open slowly. He could see the pain in her eyes and it hurt him as well. She turned her head slowly to look at him. He didn't know what to say to her, was there anything he could say? It hurt him even more when she smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Inuyasha...Your back..." Her smile was truly happy before she fainted from the pain again. Inuyasha flinched and yelled to her. "Mia! Wake up!! come on!! What do you mean back!? Mia!" Inuyasha slammed his fist against the wall of the car. His eyes were shut tight. He just kept thinking. Why were these things happening without him knowing it? Did he hurt Mia? What did she mean by back? Where did he go? Inuyasha at Mia again. At least she was still alive, her wounds were bandaged properly by the ambulance people, he just hoped that she would be all right.  
  
At the hospital in the waiting room the next day.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the waiting room, after being examined and bandaged, he was told to wait here for the doctor to report on Mia's condition. Inuyasha was gratful that they didn't want to examine his head, he didn't know how he would explain the ears that weren't where they were supposed to be. He sat there forever it seemed, before the doctor came out. Inuyasha stood up. "So? Whats up? Is she all right!?" asked Inuyasha in a frenzy. The doctor was an man probably in his fifties, his hair was brown with gray streaks coating his head. His face had light wrinkles and his smile was weak but genuiune.  
  
"Ms. Hikaru is going to be fine. She lost alot of blood and we fear she may have some scars after recovery but other then that there is no more bad news. Now I do need to ask, were you two attacked by dogs?" Inuyasha flinched. "I was pretty certain when I saw her wounds but now I'm not so sure what they were caused by..." Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"I'm not sure...it happened so fast..." Inuyasha was telling the truth, he himself wasn't sure how it exactly happened, but now, he had a pretty good idea. The doctor touched his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's all right. Well, Ms. Hikaru will have to stay here awhile...and she should refrain from any strainious activity for some time. We have told her this already, but we thought it would be best to tell you as well. You are her brother right?" asked the doctor. Inuyasha looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Well actually I'm-" Inuyasha was cut off when he heard Yagami.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Yagami yelled as he left the elevator. "What happened!?" He ran to Inuyasha's side. "Where's Mia?" Inuyasha looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm one of Mia's emergency contacts. Her aunt is on her way as well, she should be here soon." said Yagami. Inuyasha turned away from Yagami's eye sight. He had done exactly what Yagami warned him about. He had hurt Mia, with his own hands. He had really hurt her. Yagami had turned to talk to the doctor. Inuyasha could barely hear them over his own thoughts, he didn't understand what had happened. How did this happen?  
  
He came back to reality when Yagami sat down next to him on the couch. He noticed that the doctor was leaving. He felt Yagami tap him on the shoulder. He turned to face him. "So dogs huh? I always kinda figured you could handle dogs, Mia too." Inuyasha flinched. Yagami wasn't looking at him as he spoke. "Aparntley, you were just fine...but Mia..." Inuyasha already knew where he was going with this. "What happened Inuyasha? What really happened?" Yagami turned to look at him now. Inuyasha was dumb struck. What could he say? He didn't know what happened. He had an idea of what had happened, but he was to afraid to admit it to himself let alone Yagami.  
  
"You did it didn't you!!?" Yagami yelled as he rose from his seat. Inuyasha rose too.  
  
"No! I don't know what happened! I would never..." Inuyasha trailed off. Mia was leaning on her room doorway. She was in a hospital gown and hooked to some pole. Her face was flushed and her hair was down. "Mia!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her. Yagami followed. "You should be in bed." Mia looked at his face. She stared hard, as she reached her hand up to touch his face. Inuyasha felt her hand touch his cheek, he smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled as tears threatened to escape her eyes. She hugged Inuyasha tightley. Inuyasha almost lost his balance but stood firm.  
  
"It's you...Inuyasha!" Mia held on tighter as she hid her face into his chest. Inuyasha stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered softly. Mia pulled away from the embrace and looked at him again. "I'm glad..." She said weakly as she lost her balance. Her legs were weak. Inuyasha grabbed her before she hit the floor. He and Yagami helped her to her bed. She sat up with her feet hanging off the side.  
  
"I'll go get you something to eat Mia. You need your strength, you've lost alot of blood." said Yagami. Mia nodded. Yagami left. Inuyasha was sitting in a chair next to her bed. It was silent for awhile.  
  
"It must be hard..." said Mia suddenly. Inuyasha jumped at her voice. He looked at her. Her face was down. Her voice was soft and weak. "To be something as complex as a demon...espeacilly when you don't rememeber anything. There must be so many things you dont understand...and I bet it hurts." Inuyasha looked at her. He couldn't see her eyes but he saw tears drop to the floor. "I mean...to have all these things happen to you, and you don't know why they are happening...first it was the human thing...and now...t-this. I bet it's fustrating..." Mia stopped. Inuyasha got up and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Mia what do you mean!? What happened last night?" Inuyasha asked. Mia looked up at him. There were no more tears, but her eyes still sparkled from the tears earlier. She touched his face again, trailing her fingers where the purple marks had been.  
  
"You changed again...Inuyasha. I don't know why, or how...but you weren't yourself." Inuyasha jumped back from her. "Last night...that was the first time...you ever really looked like a demon to me..." Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. He saw a flash in his head. A flash memory of Mia lying on the floor covered in blood.  
  
"Then...it was me. I hurt you...I'm the reason your here." Inuyasha said softly. Mia gasped and ran up to him. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm for balance.  
  
"No!" Mia yelled. Inuyasha looked down at her. She was scared. "No Inuyasha! It wasn't you! You weren't yourself. I don't blame you! So you shouldn't yourself! I know you would never do that!!" She let him go and stepped back and spoke as she looked at the floor. Her voice was soft and sad. "Inuyasha...your a half demon right? There's probably alot of secrets and unexplained things that come along with that. I understand that...and I still want to be with you...because the you that was there last night...that wasn't you, you wouldn't do that. I know you." Inuyasha turned around, showing his back to her.  
  
"Yeah well it looks like you didn't know me as well as you thought. I hurt you last night...I'm just a demon...maybe that was the real me. Maybe when I get my memory back, that's what I'll become ag-" Inuyasha was stopped when Mia grabbed his shirt tightley. He did not turn around, he looked back at her. Her face was still stareing at the floor.  
  
"No! Stop it! Inuyasha your being an idiot!! Don't ever doubt who you are...I don't want you to doubt that your a good person. Inuyasha...if you were really that kind of person, would you be standing here...worrying about me like you are? Wouldn't you have just killed me last night? Would you be beating yourself up about it like this!!?" Inuyasha jumped. Mia's hand was shaking as it grasped Inuyasha's shirt. He gently removed her hand and turned around. He was still holding her hand, and he could see her trembling now. "I just...I just wish there was something I could do to convince you...I wish you could see yourself...the way that I see you. Inuyasha...your a good person...don't ever think anything else. Please...I hate to see you so broken up like this." Mia looked up at him. Her face was wet and her eyes were red. Inuyasha sighed and helped her back to her bed. "I'm sorry. I guess I went a little overboard there..." Mia said, laughing weakly.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed her shoulder and brought her into an embrace. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He touched her shoulder where the man had cut her. Inuyasha kissed her shoulder where the cut was. Mia gasped slightley, surprised by the sudden affection. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her. Their eyes met for a moment, then Inuyasha kissed her neck softly. Mia touched Inuyasha's face, lifting his face to hers. Inuyasha held the back of her head and pushed her into him as his lips claimed hers. Ahem! Mia and Inuyasha jumped apart in surprise and looked over. Yagami was standing at the door way holding a tray. Mia and Inuyasha's faces were glowing scarlet red.  
  
"Yagami!! Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Inuyasha yelled. Yagami gave the tray to the dumbstruck Mia. He tapped her neck where Inuyasha had kissed her. Mia looked at it. Inuyasha had left a mark. She gasped and slapped her hand over it.  
  
"There was a line at the cafitertia and I come back to find you two like this!?" Yagami said shaking with rage. He looked Inuyasha's way. Inuyasha huffed and turned away angriley. Mostly because Yagami interupted. Yagami looked at Mia. She turned away flustered and stuffed her face so she wouldn't have to talk. Mia knew Yagami was jealous, but what could she do? She had already told him before that she just wanted to be friends.  
  
"And besides! Isn't Inuyasha the one that hurt you!?" Inuyasha jumped. "Why are you so attached to this guy Mia!? What is it about Inuyasha? What!? Do you think that you have to take care of him cause he lost his memory or what!?" Mia looked at Yagami. "Once he gets his memory back you know he's going to leave you! That bastard will probably laugh about it to!" Inuyasha was angry now.  
  
"That's not gonna happen! What do you know about it!? If you weren't so jealous all the time maybe you could find some other girl who actually has some interest in you! It's not my fault you've got no appeal to her so go take it out on someone else!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about!? If you hadn't followed Mia home like some stray dog with his tail between his legs, She wouldn't be in the hospital now!" Mia gasped.  
  
"Yagami!" Mia yelled  
  
"No Mia! I have to say this! You hurt Mia last night I know you did! How do you know you wont hurt her again!? Your nothing more than a monster!" Everyone was silent after Yagmi finished. Inuyasha didn't move or say anything. Yagami was standing in the middle of the room, silent as well. They heard Mia put her tray down on the bed softly and rose to her feet silently. She walked up to Yagami. They stood there for a moment.  
  
"Mia..." Yagami began, but before he could say his peace he felt a Mia's hand strike his face. His cheek felt hot and stung from the force of it. He looked at her. She was angry.  
  
"Your wrong Yagami! Inuyasha is not a monster! Stop talking for me!! Like you know exactly whats best for me. Like You think you know what I should say! Like I'm a little girl who can't make her own decisions!! You've been doing that ever since Inuyasha showed up! I'm sorry. But I've been silent for too long now, and you just stepped over the line! Don't you ever talk about any of my friends like that!" Mia finished. Yagami stood there in shock. "Yagami, don't get me wrong...I'm grateful for you always being there for me. But that doesn't mean you can run my life and choose who I can and can not hang out with!" Yagami looked away from her. He glared at Inuyasha and walked out of the room. "Yagami! Wait do-" Mia tried to stop him, but he was gone.  
  
Inuyasha walked over next to Mia and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Yagami...please understand." Inuyasha heard Mia whisper softly to herself.  
  
The doctor stepped into the room. Mia and Inuyasha looked up. "Ms. Hikaru. Your aunt is here and we would like to start the blood tranfusion." Mia pushed Inuyasha in front of her fast. Inuyasha and the doctor were surprised. Mia was hiding behind Inuyasha, holding onto his shirt.  
  
"No! Thats okay. I have enough blood. Thank you!" Mia said nervously. Inuyasha looked behind him. The doctor smiled.  
  
"Mia? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Mia pointed at the doctors pocket. Inuyasha looked over and saw a needle in his pocket.  
  
"I hate shots..." Mia said nervously. Inuyasha laughed. "Hey! Don't laugh!" Inuyasha bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Your not scared of demons but your scared of needles? Coward." Inuyasha whispered. Mia huffed angrily and walked over to the doctor. She was obvisouly nervous. She stammered out the door with the doctor and out of sight. Inuyasha was about to leave when he saw Mia running by the door way again, she was running from the nurse's.  
  
"Noo!! Get away from me!" He heard Mia scream in the distance. As she ran the other way.  
  
"Ow! She bit me!" Inuyasha heard a nurse yell.  
  
"Shes a kicker! Ow!" Another nurse yelled.  
  
"We need some help over here!" Another nurse yelled. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Ow! Stop it n-got her!"  
  
He saw Mia being dragged back the other way by four other nurses. Inuyasha walked out and headed to the elevator. "Inuyasha! Don't you leave!! I'll be out soon! I want you to be here to take me home! If your not..." Her voice trailed off as she was being dragged away in the distance. Inuyasha laughed. He sighed again and sat down. He yawned, remembering he hadn't gotten any sleep. He drifted slowly into sleep.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Mia hovering above him. "Inuyasha, come on get up, we can go home now." Mia smiled sweetly at him as he rubbed his eyes out of sleep.  
  
"Are you sure your up to going home already? I mean it just happened last night." Inuyasha did want her to come home with him, but he didn't want her to go if she wasn't ready. Mia smiled and pounded on her chest.  
  
"No prob! I'm fine!" Mia stood there for a minute, silent.  
  
"Are you sure?" Inuyasha tapped her wound. Mia smacked his hand.  
  
"Don't touch it, it really hurts!!" Mia yelled. Inuyasha saw a small blood satin coming through her hospital gown. Inuyasha looked up at her. She flinched a little and put her hand over her wound. "I'm fine...But I really want to go home...please."  
  
"All right, thats fine. I'm just glad your not angry with me. But You have to promise to take it easy." Inuyasha said. Mia smiled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and Mia went into the bathroom. Inuyasha was left in the room alone. He was still thinking about what had happened. About how he had hurt Mia, how he couldn't even remember any of it. Inuyasha thought of yagami and everything he said to Mia. He knew it was true, for hurting Mia, he was a monster.  
  
A/N: Sniff Such a sad chapter! Poor Inuyasha!! Okay, so this chapter ran a little long but I couldn't find a good stopping point. So what did you all think!? I really liked this chapter. I know it didn't have any of Kagome or Kouga, but I couldn't find the right place to fit them in. I was so into the whole Inuyasha and Mia thing you know? Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. My friends all love Mia!! I do too! I made her everything I wanted Kagome to be. I never really liked Kagome... Hides from the mob of Kagome fans. She just always really pissed me off. Anywho, gtg so, please review and I'll see you later! 


	9. To see you again

**Chapter Nine**

**To see you again...**

Kagome was walking down the street holding the sword out like an water finder, attracting some attention. She had also told her family to be on the look out for him. Kagome had been looking for almost three days now. Nothing. She found no trace of him. It was three in the afternoon, Kagome saw her friends walking down the street, heading her way. "Oh no...I don't have time..." Kagome tried to duck behind a newspaper bin.

"Kagome!" She heard her friend yell. She sighed and stood up.

"Hi guys." She said halfheartly. Her frineds gathered around her.

"Kagome did you hear?" Her friends all said in unisun. Kagome shook her head.

"Heard what?" She asked.

"You know that new girl you ran into before? Well we heard she's shacking up with some guy!" Her friends all yelled. Kagome couldn't be anymore uninterested.

"Oh really...? Listen you guys...I really have to go..." Kagome said. Her friends grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! That's not the important part! The guy she's living with...matches the crazy guy your seeing!" This caught her attention, and at this point, Kagome didn't care if it was a lie or not. She was just happy to have any lead on Inuyasha. She grabbed one of her friends by the shoulder's.

"Whats her address?" Kagome asked.

**Meanwhile...**

Mia was sitting on the couch with Inuyasha watching T.V., Seira was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Seira! I'll cook dinner. You don't have to do this." Mia yelled into the kitchen, forgetting that Inuyasha's ears were super sensitive to sound. Inuyasha glared at her. Mia laughed nervously and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and forgot all about it. Seira was watching them from the kitchen.

"It's nothing! I want to cook you dinner. You know like a getting out of the hospital thing." Seira went back to the stove and continued making dinner.

**Ding dong**

Mia and Inuyasha looked at eachother. Mia was worried that it might be yagami. She got up slowly and answered the door.

"Yes...?" Mia said as she opened the door. She saw Kagome standing at the front door practically breathless. Her face was beat red and she was breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Did you run here?" Kagome nodded breathlisly. Mia smiled.

"Come on in Kagome...you must be thirsty. What brings you here?" asked Mia. Kagome didn't move. She caught her breath and spoke up.

"Does a boy named Inuyasha live here?" Kagome asked a little to loud. Seira and Inuyasha looked over at the door. Mia was taken back by this but as soon as she processed what Kagome had just said she smiled and garbbed Kagome's hand.

"You know Inuyasha? That's wonderful! Come in! He's right in here! INUYASHA! COME HERE NOW!" Mia spoke in a frenzy and dragged Kagome inside. The tetsigua vibrated and shook vilantly. Kagome smiled widley. He has to be here!

Inuyasha stood up from his seat as soon as Mia came in with this stranger. Seira came out of the kitchen, they all gathered around the two of them. Kagome saw Inuyasha, she couldn't believe it...it had been so long. Without thinking she leaped from where she stood and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. He gasped and looked at Mia. Kagome was so happy to see him.

"Inuyasha I'm so glad I found you!" Inuyasha pushed her off.

"Who are you...?" Inuyasha asked coldly. Kagome knew he would say that, she had told herself many times that when she found him, he wouldn't know who she was. Even so, those words hurt. She wanted to cry, but she held firm and smiled instead.

"Inuyasha...my name is Kagome, I've been looking for you for a long time..." Kagome said happily. Mia and the other's stared at her in confusion. Mia looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Seira, Seira jumped. "Don't look at me! I don't know nothing!" Kagome couldn't take her eye's off Inuyasha, she couldn't believe she had found him. Mia spoke up first.

"So Kagome...you know all about Inuyasha? His past...his present?" asked Mia. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha flinched. Mia smiled. "Great! Tell us all about it! I want to know! Don't you Inuyasha? Aren't you happy?" Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"...No..." Inuyasha said softly. The girls didn't hear him, Mia leaned in closer to him. "What did you say?"

"No! I don't want to know!" Inuyasha yelled. Mia and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"But-Inuaysha! What are you saying? We've been waiting so long for anyone who-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"I don't care about my memorys!" Kagome could feel the tears begin again.

"Inuyasha...You might feel that way now...but if you'll just give me a chance to explain I can-" Inuyasha turned his back to her and walked into mia's room. He didn't want to hear anymore. The tears flowed freely now. Kagome couldn't stand to see Inuyasha walk away from her now. Mia walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome...please don't cry, this is probably just really rough for him...for both of you right now. um...if you want, you can stay the night...so you could have some time to talk to Inuyasha...or come back tomorow if you want...okay? I 'll go have a talk with Inuyasha, you stay right here. Seira could you get her some tea?" Seira nodded and went to the kitchen. Mia walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

"Inuyasha...? What's the matter?" Mia placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha didn't turn around, he stayed with his back to her. Mia's eye's shifted to the floor. "You don't want to talk to me?" Inuyasha shifted slightly. Mia's voice became small and sad. "Then...will you litsen...?" Inuyasha nodded but didn't turn around. Mia sat down at the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Okay...Inuyasha...I'm not sure how you feel about suddenly meeting someone from your past. I'm sure it must be confusing in many differant ways...I mean...I can only imagine how you feel...but...no matter how you may feel about it. You have to hear this girl out...you have to know who you really are. If you don't go out there and listen, Inuyasha, you'll regret it. You know you will...maybe not now...but pretty soon...and then...you wont be happy. I want you to be happy. I know you have questions...so go...go get some answers..." Mia felt Inuyasha sit next to her on the bed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace. He held her tightley and Mia smiled.

"Are you sure? What if we find out something...we're not prepared for...?" Inuyasha realeased her. "I don't want to hear a reason to leave you"  
Mia smiled bravely and kissed him breifly.

"No regrets...no matter what may happen...isn't that what we agreed?" said Mia. Inuyasha faked a smile back and they stood up together. "Are you ready Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded. He and Mia left the room to see Kagome and Seira waiting for them on the couch. Kagome smiled happily and seira looked concerened. Mia Smiled at Kagome. "Okay Kagome...Tell us everything."

Kagome began, first she told them about how she met Inuyasha, in the fuedal era. She continued with explaining about the horrible tragedy of Naraku and Kikyou, and Himself. The arrow that pinned him and when she pulled it off. She explained about the reseracted Kikyou, Onigumo, and Keade. Inuyasha could see flash's of Images in his head as she explained everything to him. Seira's mouth was wide open, and Mia simply sat there in silence. Kagome continued to explainthe jewel shards and Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirra. She told him about the tetsigua, the tensegiua, and the swordsmith who made them. His mother, his father, and his brother. When Kagome finished telling him all she knew, hours had past.

Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded. He had expected some unexpected things, but this was insane. Everything was so complicated. He looked over at Mia. She was simply sitting there, as if trying to make sense of it all, like it was one big puzzle. Inuyasha could remember bits and pieces now, but everything was still more or less hazy. The only things that were clear, were nameless faces. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come back with her, she just wasn't sure when to ask him.

Seira was the frist to break the silence. "Oh-My-GOD! I mean- geez..." Kagome stood up from her seat and held out the tetsigua to Inuyasha. He looked at it.

"Inuyasha. This is the Tetsigua, your sword." Inuyasha took the sword, it pulsed, the wave peirced his head, images flowed at lightneing speed, his memories were pouring in fast, faster then he could keep up. After severel minutes, Inuyasha snapped back.

"I...Some things are still really fuzzy...but..." said Inuyasha. Everyone jumped up. Kagome smiled and Seira ran up to the two of them. Mia stepped back from the group. She was silent as she watched Kagome tell Inuyasha how happy she was. Mia's face was almost emotionless for a moment, until she felt a tear streak her cheek. Mia could no longer hear what the others were saying, she could only hear her own confusing thoughts. He's leaving! I'm happy for him but I don't want you to leave me Inuyasha, Please dont leave! This is how it should be...?

Mia tried to keep her thoughts straight, but the pain she felt was unbearable, she didn't want him to leave her, she loved him. She knew he had to go, she knew this would happen. She couldn't stand it. Her chest began to ache and the wound Inuyasha had given her throbed with every deep breath. She felt her wound rip, her stitches were coming loose do the pressure she had placed on herself. She saw seira look back at her. It was all she could do not to faint from the pain of her wound.

Seira ran over to her. "Mia. Your bleeding!" Mia looked down at her chest, she saw blood seeping through her cloths. Mia turned around quickly and ran into the kitchen to wipe it up. Seira followed. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't even notice at the moment. Mia hurridley grabbed a rag and placed it over her wound to catch the blood. Seira grabbed some bandages and helped Mia re-wrap her wound.

"Mia...we need to take you back to the hospital..."

"No! Not tonight. Tommorow. I don't want Inuyasha to worry."

"But-" Seira looked up at her friend. Mia's eye's pleaded with to complie. Seira sighed and nodded in response. Mia smiled weakly and tied her bandage herself. Seira looked into the living room and watched Inuyasha talk to kagome.

"I just...Inuyasha is really happy right now...if he knew that I had to go to the hospital...he might feel guilty...about leaving." Seira jumped.

"Inuyasha actually told you he was leaving? Why would he-" Mia put her hand in front of Seira.

"He didn't tell me he would...but didn't you hear that story? Everything about Naraku...and Kikyou. He has to go back...he can't stay here." Mia walked back into the room after she was sure the blood was unnoticeable. As soon as she entered the room she heard Kagome. "Come Inuyasha! We should get back! Everyone will be so happy!" Mia and Inuyasha jumped. He looked back to see Mia. She noticed he was watching her. She forced a smile and walked up to them.

"Isn't this great Inuyasha? It looks like you can go see your friends to!" Mia said half heartedly. Inuyasha didn't look away from her. Mia faught back her tears. "I bet you can't wait to go home!"

"Mia..." Inuyasha began.

"Oh! But I don't think you can go back in those cloths...wait here!" Mia ran into her room and ran out a few seconds later. "Here..." Mia held out Inuyashas red robe in front of him. "I washed it for you...blood stains are stubborn though so..." Inuyasha looked down at the floor. He knew he had to go back, if only things weren't so compliated. "Thank you..." said Inuyasha softly. Kagome looked over. Mia smiled. "Now go get changed. Me and seira will come to the shrine to see you off!" Kagome smiled and Seira came out of the kitchen. "We will? But Mia-" She saw the look on Mia's face. "Yeah...we will..." Inuyasha didn't saw anything as he walked into the bathroom. Kagome turned to Mia.

"Thank you very much for looking after Inuyasha. If he caused you any trouble..."

"Oh no! It was my pleasure. I'm just glad that Inuyasha can be happy now." Seira looked at the two of them. Why is it always you Mia? Why can't you ever just be happy?

**At Higurashi Shrine.**

They were all in a small dark room standing around the bone eaters well. Kagome was thinking to herself about the others and how happy they would be to have Inuyasha back. Inuyasha had been silent the entire trip down. He didn't know what to do. He still didn't remember everything, all he knew was that he couldn't stay here now. He looked at Mia who was standing across from him. Seira was staring down the well. "Gosh...are you sure you have to jump down there? You could break a leg!" Kagome smiled.

"It's complicated...are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at Mia. She looked up at him. "..." Inuyasha had to go, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Everything Kagome had told him, all it was to him right now was just a story, because he couldn't exactly remember. Mia smiled.

"You should hurry Inuyasha. Your friends are waiting." Mia was trying her best to not be selfish. Thats all she could do for him right now. She had to make this as guiltless and easy for him as possible. Inuyasha walked over to her. Kagome sat on the edge of the well.

"Come on Inuyasha. Thank you for everything Mia." Kagome was so happy that she couldn't see how hard this was for Inuyasha and Mia. Inuyasha took Mia's hand.

"Come with me." Said Inuyasha. the three girls jumped.

"What?" the three girls yelled together.

"Come with me Mia..."

Kagome was starting to catch on. She was begining to see what had been going on while Inuyasha was missing, and she didn't like it.

"I'm not sure it will work...so far...you and I are the only ones who can go through the well." Mia looked at Kagome. She knew why she didn't want her to go.

"You can try." Inuyasha said. Mia looked down the well and then back at Inuyasha. She knew that Kagome didn't want her to, and she knew it would just hurt her and Inuyasha more if she goes and then leave soon, but all she could think about was how she could have one more day with Inuyasha.

"Okay!" Mia said happily. Inuyasha smiled. Seira gasped, and Kagome looked down the well. "Well then we should go now." Kagome said softly as she jumped into the well. Inuyasha grabbed Mia by the waist and jumped down the well after Kagome.

"Wait Mia!" Seira yelled after them. A bright light shined and as soon as it dimed, seira could see that there was nothing at the bottom. "Oh no..."

Inside the well, surrounded by the shining blue light, Mia could feel herself geting ill. It felt as though she was foating in jello. She turned to see if Inuyasha felt the same way, but mia couldn't see anything. Her right arm burned. She could see a pink light coming closer to her. It shot into her, nearly knocking the wind out of her. As soon as she could breath again, the well had returned to normal, but it was differant this time. Vines now surrounded the inside and when she looked up there was no ceiling, it was now a blue sky outside. Inuyasha was still holding on to her. They were both looking around in awe. Kagome smiled happily and began climbing out.

"Come on Inuyasha! Miroku and the others are waiting!"

Inuyasha jumped out with mia hanging on tight. Kagome came out after them. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stood in disbelief. Inuyasha was back. Kagome ran up to them.

"Everyone! I found him!" Kagome said happily. The others gathered around Inuyasha excitedly.

"Inuyasha?" said Sango

"It's really you?" Shippou asked

"Welcome back Inuyasha!" Miroku said happily. Mia and Inuyasha stood where she was, stareing at them all. Mia decided to speak up.

"Um...Hi...I'm Mia Hikaru...nice to meet you all." Mia took a bow and looked at Inuyasha. "Aren't you even going to say hi?" Mia whispered to him. Inuyasha looked at them weirdly. "Hi..." the others then looked at Mia and then back at Inuyasha. Miroku grinned.

"I see you've been busy whi- gah!" Sango smacked him over the head before he could finish. Sango looked at her. Mia stepped up to him.

"You must be Miroku. Are you really an old time monk? Thats so cool!" Mia didn't leave Inuyasha's side. Miroku walked up to her and held her hands close to him.

"Miss...would you do me the honor of bareing my child?" Sango wahped him over the head again, Inuyasha growled at Miroku and he backed up. Mia started laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Inuyasha...I like your friends! They are so funny!" Miroku slumped in defeat. "Hey where's that Shippou dude I heard about?" Shippou came from behind Kagome. Mia Kneeled down to his level and spopke sweetly. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Shippou waved back, he didn't seem to like her much. Mia felt something burn in her arm again. She went back next to Inuyasha. Everyone watched as they whispered to eachother. She showed Inuyasha her arm, he looked at it but saw nothing wrong. Mia shrugged. "Hmm...guess maybe a bug bit me...or something..." Kagome was uncomfortable with Mia and Inuyasha being so friendly, but for now she was just glad to have Inuyasha back. His ears perked.

"I hear something, and I don't like the smell..." They all looked at the whirlwhind coming towards them. Mia covered her eyes from the dirt it brought up. Inuyasha covered Mia as the smoked cleared. They all looked up to see a wolf demon. Kouga was standing next to Kagome. "Who are you?" Mia asked. Kouga ignored her and turned to Inuyasha in disgust.

"I thought I sniffed a mutt. I thought you had turn tail and ran mutt face." Kouga said smugly. Inuyasha honestly didn't know how to respond to that. He had just met this guy and he wsa already messing with him. He was angry all the same though.

"Who the hell do you-" Inuyasha stopped but Mia finished his sentence.

"Think you are buddy? How dare you talk to him like that! Who the hell are you anyway?" Mia asked in anger. Kouga turned his attention to her at last.

"Who's this? You smell like the mutt. Did you finnally relize you couldn't compete with me and leave Kagome? Not like I blame you..." Mia and Inuyasha were burning with fury at this point.

"What the HELL is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where do you get off? Say that again and...wait...I know who you are! Your that wolf dude Kagome was talking about...um...K...Kouga! I heard all about your fights with Inuyasha and how you could never win." Kouga didn't like this girl already.

"Are you say'n I could lose to that mutt?" Kouga and Mia's faces were now about 3 inches apart yelling at eachother.

"Your no match for him and you know it!"

"You might want to watch what you say human before I ha-" Inuyasha pulled Mia away from him and stared at Kouga. "Humph. Always playing the hero, although it's not under you to let a human girl fight your battles for you..." Inuyasha moved in front of her.

"Listen you mangy wolf...I don't care what you say...but if you lay one finger on her I'll kill you." Inuyasha growled coldly. Kagome jumped. Miroku and the others stood there in silence. Kouga laughed smugly.

"Go ahead and try mutt! With my strength and these jewel shards shoved into my legs, you wont lay a finger on me!"

"Yeah? Well why don't you take another one and shove it up your ass!" Mia yelled. Kagome stood between the two of them.

"Kouga...please I have to ask you to leave. Inuyasha doesn't need this right now. Please." Kouga looked at Kagome and the fight left him.

"I'm not gonna sit here and argue with a human. See you later Kagome. Hey mutt! You'd better not lay one finger on her while I'm gone. Later!" With that said Kouga was gone in a cloud of smoke. Mia huffed.

"What was his problem? I can't stand people like him...who think they are so much better then everyone else! Gosh..." Mia looked back at Inuyasha. He was holding his head in pain. "Oh no! Not again...Inuyasha!" Mia caught him before he hit the ground. Kagome and the others ran to his side.

"Inuyasha! Inu-" He couldn't hear anything more. Everything went black.

Inuyasha woke up in an all black room. He stood up and saw a light in the distance. He walked towards it in a daze. As he got closer he saw it was a woman, she was sitting alone in the middle of the room.

"Mia...?" He touched her shoulder and the woman turned around. He stepped back. She looked like Mia, but was differant in some way.

"Why haven't you found me Inuyasha...? Can't you see me?" the girl was crying now. Inuyasha backed up, confused. Another girl appeared behind him, but she had no light around her.

"Inuyasha? whats wrong?" He looked behind him and saw Mia.

"Mia! Where am I? Who is that girl? " Inuyasha asked. Mia smiled.

"What do you mean? Don't you want to be here with me anymore?"

"What? What do you mean here?"

"If you leave this place...you wont be with me anymore...Inuyasha..." Mia was fadeing away slowly. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders.

"Mia! What's going on? Where are you going?" He held her tighter with every second she got dimmer. She frowned.

"Don't you see me...? I'm not going anywhere...you are..." Mia said softly.

"What? I don't understand! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Stay here Inuyasha...you don't want to leave me do you...?" Mia dissappeared completly now. Inuyasha fell to the ground not having anything to balance anymore.

"What the hell...?" Inuyasha looked over at the girl in light.

"When will you find me...? I"m scared here...in the dark. Please...I'm all alone here...find me..." this girl dissapeared as well now. Inuyasha heard voices in the distance, he knew who they were.

_Don't worry...this has happened before...he'll be fine Kagome..._

_But..._

_mia said not to worry so don't...Inuyasha is strong. You know that. Right sango?_

_Miroku's right. Inuyasha is to stubborn to let something like this beat him._

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he sat up at once. Mia and the other's turned and hovered over him happily.

"Gosh, you scared us..." Mia said happily. Kagome sighed heavily.

"I'm glad...Inuyasha." He looked around the room, he was no longer outside, but in some old wooden room.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha stood up and looked around. Kagome stared at Inuyasha hard, something was wrong.

"Your in Keade's house...we didn't know what else to do." She handed Inuyasha a peice of friut. "Here...you need some food..." Inuyasha took the food but said nothing, he ripped it in half and handed a piece to Mia. She took it and they began eating. The others looked at Kagome who was hideing her face. She was obvisouly jealous of Mia and Inuyasha, she had always wanted Inuyasha to have eyes for her and her alone. Since Inuyasha had forgotten about Kikyou, Mitsume and herself, he cared only for Mia. she looked up and forced a smile.

"Well now that you are feeling better...why don't we go and find priestess Keade? She might know how to restore your memory." Inuyasha looked at Mia.

"Do we have to do that right now? I just want to take a walk." He said coldly. Mia looked at Kagome who looked heartbroken.

"T-that's fine, We can take a walk and get some fresh air...then..."

"I don't want to much company. Come on Mia." Inuyasha grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Wha...Inuyasha? Wait a sec..." Mia siad as she was led out the door. Kagome couldn't handle this. she had searched so long for Inuyasha. Even then she knew he wouldn't remember her when she found him, she never imangined it would hurt this much. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. she began to cry softly. Sango and the others tried to consold her, but nothing could help her exept Inuyasha right now. "I'm going to go find Inuyasha...I need to talk to him..." Kagome ran out of the room, looking for Inuyasha and Mia.

Meanwhile...

Mia and Inuyasha were walking hand in hand through the forest. Inuyasha ws still pulling Mia along without saying a word.

"Inuyasha? What was that about back there? You didn't have to be so cold to her, I mean she's just trying to help and-" Inuyasha stopped walking. He turned around qiuckly and grabbed Mia's shoulders. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. Mia was surprised by the sudden affection but didn't care. She lost herself, and returned the kiss, and wrapped her arms aroung his waist. she didn't know how long it had been when they broke the kiss, still wrapped in the embrace.

"I don't want to leave you..." Inuyasha said softly. Mia sighed and rested her head on him.

"Inuyasha...haven't we had this conversation before...?"

"Yes...but what if...?"

"What?"

"What if when I remember my past...I forget about you in the process?" Inuyasha tightend his hold on her. Mia gasped softly. she hadn't planned on that.

"Well...um...I didn't think about that. Even so...don't you want to remember? Figure out why all this stuff happens to you? and all your friends over there...I bet they really care about you and-"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled. Mia pushed herself away from him.

"You can say that now because you don't remember them! But I'm sure the Inuyasha you used to be wouldn't have hurt them for anything in the world! Their your friends! They only want to help! I know how you feel! Believe me...it's tearing me up thinking about how you might not remember me or even love me anymore, but I just don't want you to be sad or confused anymore. I want you to be happy and if that means leaving me behind then..." Mia stopped. she hadn't relized she had been yelling. she was just so frustrated with all of this, having to push him into leaving her. She sighed and spoke softer. "I don't want to be the reason...for your pain or anyone elses...I'm sorry." Before Mia had any idea what she was doing, she was running off into the forest. she couldn't see anything around her.

"Mia!" Inuyasha started after her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running up the path. "I found you! I know you didn't want company but- Where's Mia?" Kagome looked around slowly. Inuyasha grabbed her hand tightley.

"You know your way around?" He yelled.

"Y-yes..." Kagome was taken aback by this.

"She ran into the forest! Come on!" He pulled Kagome into the forest.

Deep in the forest...

Mia was panting heavily, holding on to her knees for balance. She looked around. Everything looked the same. She couldn't tell where she had come from.

"Damn, I'm an idiot...why'd I run off into some weird forest?" she stood up weakly and sat in the middle of the clearing. she felt something burn on her knee. she looked down to see what it was, she had cut her knee deep. "Oh great...it must've gotten hit by a bush or something...I am an idoit...a big idiot..."

"Are you all right?" Mia heard a womans voice suddenly, it was soft and gentle, but cold and unfeeling at the same time. She jumped up onto her feet qiuckly.

"Ow!" She had hurt her knee again. She saw a woman in preistess atire come out of the shadow's of the trees. She had long black hair which was put back. Her eyes were cold but gentle.

"Your human..." the woman said softly.

"Huh...? Yeah...I am...who are you?" It was Kikyou, but of course Mia didn't know what Kikyou looked like.

"I am a priestess...I sensed a shikon shard over here and assumed a demon possesed one, but I found that a human was here instead. You've been hurt, let me help you." Kikyou leaned next to Mia and bandaged her knee.

"Thank you...but it was just a cut...um...you said you sensed a shard, I thought only Kagome and Kikyou could..." Mia gasped. "Are you...?" Kikyou stood up.

"You are human...but then...you are not. What were you running from?" Kikyou asked. Mia stood up as well.

"Wait! What do you mean by that? I'm human." Mia said, slightly confused. Kikyou looked up a path to her right, there was nothing there Mia could see.

"It seems if you do not wish to be found...you should continue running." Kikyou said as she turned to walk away. Mia followed her.

"Wait! What did you mean by that? when you said..." Mia lost her in a bright light, but she could hear her voice only slightly.

"A light reside's within you...running wont help that..." Kikyou's voice was gone now. Mia stood in the middle of the countless tree's in a daze.

"What?" She heard footsteps in the distance and without thinking walked towards them. Before she knew it, Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in front of her. Kagome looked down and saw Mia's knee.

"What were you thinking? Running off like that?" Inuyasha yelled. Mia looked at him dumbfounded.

"I wasn't thinking...I'm sorry." Mia's voice was flat. she was still thinking about what Kikyou had said. she wanted to know what she meant. "We should head back..." Mia didn't look at either of them as she walked up the path. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and followed her.

Meanwhile...in the present.

Seira was sitting in her room thinking about Mia and Inuyasha. She sat up and ran out into the living room. "I'm going out mom! See ya later!" She grabbed her coat and ran outside. She took out her cellphone.

"Yagami? Listen...I don't have time to tell you everything but Mia's gone. Meet me at Higurashi shrine in fifteen minutes. Bye." she hung up and ran to the bus that was pulling out. "Wait!" she yelled at the bus driver. The bus stopped and opened it's doors for her. "Thanks..." the driver nodded and shut the doors. she sat in the back and looked out the window. "Mia...something's wrong...I just know it." After a while on the bus, she pushed the stop signal and left the bus. she walked up the street to the shrine and saw Yagami already standing at the entrance pacing. "Yagami? How'd you get here so fast?" Seira asked as she ran up to him.

"You said Mia was gone! Where is she?" Yagami asked in a panic. Seira sighed and headed to the well. "Hey! Wait! Seira?" Yagami followed her.

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter in here, but I've been so busy! Anywho for those of you who like Kouga...sorry I was so mean to him, but he bugs me. And whatever bugs me, is going to bug mia. Shesshomaru will show up soon, as well as a new character named Hissa, she was created by Sailoryingyang, I have already asked permission to use her. Now the way the story is going, I'm looking at a three parter...this is the first part...Well anyway...I'm gonna head out and start on the next chapter, see ya later! Write lots of reviews!

Next Chapter: The memory's locked inside with her wings.

Preview of next chapter: Mia is lost and confused, Kikyou meets up with her again, and complicates things for the young gril more. Keade tells the group that there is someone in Kurumi village that might know how to restore Inuyasha's memory, but when Naraku finds out Inuyasha is still alive He wont make it easy for them to get there. and if that wasn't enough, Yagami is on his way to find Mia, and will do anything to bring her home.


End file.
